Not Just Your Typical Love Story
by roarroarharrypotterisadinosaur
Summary: 'A transfer student from Beauxbatons'  Meet Kelsey Wood.  Not every story can have a happy ending.   FW/OC, HP/OC, GW/HG,  Please Review! Please!
1. Salutations

'A transfer student from Beauxbatons?' A tall freckled, unbelievably handsome, red hair teenager, who's eyes sparkled brighter than the sun, and smelt slightly of gun powder and mischeif whispered to his slightly taller, A LOT less good looking twin, who always wet his bed and didn't know how to woo a witch if he had fed her a love potion. 'I bet she's beautiful.' Because, do you remember Fleur Delacour? Merlin's Beard.

Okay I'll stop talking like that. Hi. My name's Fred Weasley. I am the most dashing man you will ever meet. And, I should add, the funniest. And the most charming. And also the most amazing in the sack.

'What if it's a guy?' my somehow arrogant twin, George whispered to me. He doesn't get that I AM THE GOOD LOOKING ONE! Geez,'Well if she's a girl, she's going to be gorgeous,'

'Fred, George, come on we have a train to catch.' Mum called out, she was pushing our youngest dorky and SMELLY, can't forget that, SMELLY brother, Ickle Ronikins and our only slightly awesome sister, Ginny, who no guy deserves by the way, through a brick pillar, in Kings Cross Station. 'Come on Ron and Ginny, the train comes in 5 minutes.' If most people pushed their children into a brick wall would be arrested, and be called insane, mind you mum is insane, but don't tell her I said that, I want to live, thank you very much.

'Mum hasn't found the stash yet, has she?' George muttered to me, oh, I am the best business man in England and I haven't even graduated yet. TAKE THAT DONALD TRUMP! Whoever he is...

'She on to us' I whispered back, my good mate, Harry Potter came into the platform 'Hey Harry, you scrawny lil' twit,'

'Hey Gred, hey Forge, I am NOT scrawny thank you very much, and i am NOT a GIT!' To those who have been living under a rock, or been in a cupboard under someone's stairs for the last 15 years, Harry Potter was the Boy Who Lived, or The Boy Who Lied, if you listen to the tosh in the Daily Prophet. To those who were wearing earmuffs while living under the rock, Harry Freaking Potter defeated You-Know-Who, _Voldemort_, when he was just a baby, and went to live with his Muggle uncle, aunty and cousin for 11 years. And, also when he was 11 he fought him again, oh and when he was 12 he killed the Monster of Hogwarts that stole or little sis' as it's 'prize', and 13, he helped clear and innocent man and an innocent creature, 14 he was in the Tri-Wizard Tournament, and he danced in front of the entire school, and witnessed Voldemort came back. Poor guy.

We were soon joined by Ginerva, Hermione _Hermy _Granger; Ickle Ronikins future girlfriend, and Ickle Ronikins himself. We sat in the middle compartment of the 5th Carriage, but why should I bore you with details?

'Have you heard Hermione?' Harry asked, sneaking glances at my sister every now and then, get your eyes off of her Potter...

'Bout what Harry?' she asked, George smiled at her, awww Georgie has a crush, AWWWWWW!

'About the transfer student, apparently her brother went here, and she got a scholarship thingy, her brother was a fantastic Quidditch player.' how'd Potter get so smart? I mean I thought he had barely two brain cells to put together, that must be Ronald... wait Ronald doesn't have ANY brain cells what so ever.

'I bet she's hot.' George stated, we already knew that. 'Why would she want to be transferred anyway?'

'While the 7th years were at Hogwarts for the Tri-Wizard Tournament, Beauxbatons got attacked by Death Eaters; I read that they were looking for someone. The school was in ruins. She escaped, that she was scared, so she asked her brother for a favour.' Hermonie explained, wait no George's little crush! _Hermy and Georgie sitting in a tree, doing something they shouldn't be... _

'What house do you think she'll be put in?' Ginny asked, staring at Harry. Come on Gin, he's not a zoo animal.

'I hope she's in Gryffindor.' George and I said in unison. Our conversation was interrupted by an elderly lady, pushing a trolley full of sweets. I love that lady so much. She has the best job on earth. The topic of the transfer student was forgotten, as the afternoon disappeared. See I can be deep. Kind of.

We finally got to Hogwarts, the carriages went unusually quick. Professor McGonagall was standing in front of the Entrance to the Castle. Dearest Minnie, ever lasting beauty, the apple to my eye, my everlasting love.

'Could everyone please get changed immediately? The sorting will start in an hour.' She moved to the side and the doors opened. George, Lee Jordan and I had almost entered the castle when McGonagall pulled us aside. I KNEW SHE HAD A CRUSH ON ME! Oh wait, ew.

'Okay, this is your last year at Hogwarts, please don't do something incredibly stupid to mess it up, our new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher will be strict. She will find any excuse to expel you.' Aw, dear Minnie, caring about us now are you?

'Don't worry Professor; we won't get up to too much trouble.' George smiled. Turns out my darling brother can make a joke. That's actually funny. Lee and I were trying our best not to start laughing. She gave a stern stare, but smiled (A MIRACLE) and let us leave to go to the Gryffindor Common Room. We caught up with little Ronikins and 'congratulated' him on becoming a Prefect. He gave us an annoyed look, he wouldn't dare take points of us. We then congratulated Harry on becoming Quidditch captain and asked when the trails were going to be. Did i mention I am an AMAZING Beater?

'Guys, two things, a) You're already know you're going in the team, and b) Why do you care?' Harry asked, we couldn't help but laugh. Another person who I never knew could be funny... The castle was abuzz with rumors, mainly about the transfer. AND IN MY DEFENSE that rumor about me and Katie Bell in the Locker Rooms last year is completely untrue. That was George . Harry, Georgie and I ran down to the Great Hall, we wanted to be on time; for once, to see who the new student was.

'I bet she's beautiful,' George whispered to me and Harry, 'If she's in Gryffindor, I'm going to ask her out.' Georgie, have you forgotten who has the charm in our duo?

'George, that's the 5th time you said that, and I will ask her out first.' Harry was laughing, yet not really paying attention, as he was staring at Cho Chang. She's pretty. Kind of. I mean she cries a lot now, and she's more of a loner. But what after what happened with Diggory I wouldn't exactly blame her.

'Harry, she's not that pretty.' I told him. We got into an argument but exactly how pretty Cho is. Harry Potter, something is seriously wrong with you.'Harry, you like weird people.' Ginny came in and sat next to Harry, don't tell Harry this, but I swear every time we look at him he's staring at Ginny. I bet you he likes her, just doesn't have to guts to confront it, and doesn't dare admit the fact he likes his best mates little sister. And the fact we would probably kill him if he even thought about it. This thought was interrupted by Dumbledore, who was bound to give news on the new student. I, for once, listened to his speech, I almost always tune out, and wait for the _LET THE FEAST BEGIN._ They're my four favorite words.

'As you all have heard, we have a new student joining us this year, for her final year of education, she shall be sorted into her house, then we shall sort the first years. Could Kelsey Wood please come to the front?' George was right, she was, wait he was wrong, stupid brother, she wasn't beautiful, she was-was about 50 times that. I have never ever been knocked speechless by a girl. First time for- what was I saying again? Her golden brown waist length hair floated with her, I got a glance at her eyes, they were a bright green; brighter than Harry's. She was tall, skinny and- she took my breath away. Half the guys in the room wolf-whistled, my twin was one of them, Harry was clapping, more than the Beauxbatons display last year, so those who whistled got an evil glance from McGonagall, who was walking just in front of her. She sat down on the stool, and put the sorting hat daintily on her head. She made that ragged bit of cloth look just amazing. I was too busy staring at her, I didn't realize that her sorting had taken about 5 minutes. I'd gone back to staring in those piercing eyes off hers when the hat finally made up its mind, why would it take so long?

'GRYFFINDOR!' The table burst into applause, most of the guys were standing, even Harry-the-boy-who-likes-Cho-and-Ginny was, she got up, and her face had broken into a wide grin. Did I mention how beautiful she is?

'Hey, over here!' She made her way quickly over to us; I slide to the side, pushing half the table down. A chain of Oi's and what the's slowly died off.

'Ahh, Hey,' she smiled, wondering why everyone was staring at her.

'Hey, my name is Seamus Finnigan, nice to meet you.' Seamus wouldn't let go of her hand until she pulled away hardly. Stupid git, let go of my girl's hand. Wait my? I haven't even said two words to her...

'Merlin's Beard,' her voice was like music, wow I'm going insane. 'You're Harry Potter,' her grin widened, and shook Harry's hand. I glance over my shoulder to see Cho's reaction, and I must say, I've never seen someone so jealous in my life. 'Oh I'm Kelsey Wood, my brother told me all about you, you know Oliver Wood right?' Harry looked awestruck; probably less than me, Neville told me later, I was drooling...

'Really? cool, how is he? Last time I heard, he got signed for a major team,'

'Yeah he did, but he got offered a place on the English Quidditch Team,' Harry started staring at her even more, she started laughing.

'And you two?' she pointed at George and I, 'The Weasley Twins, possibly the two best Beaters Hogwarts have ever seen, Oliver told me that you two are like a pair of Bludgers yourselves.'

'Let's stop talking about us,' George said, 'Let's hear about you.' But I heard him mutter 'Even if we are good looking and awesome.' Not sure how that statement relates to you dear twin.

'Well, I play Chaser, and I have a pet owl, called Patrick. My birthday is 31st of July.' Harry smiled even more,

'Birthday Buddies!' Harry gave her a high five. Kelsey talked to everyone around her, expect for Neville, who seemed to be avoiding eye contact with her. Wonder why? Hermione gave us a look, and Georgie apologized, HE'S IN LOVE, and told us to be quiet, this hag Umbridge was giving us a lecture, sorry, did I say lecture? I meant educational and interesting talk. I yawned loudly, and others soon followed suit. I didn't realise my head was resting on top of Kelsey's until Umbridge did this weird little laugh thing. I jumped up. It was that creepy, I mean seriously. Who the hell laughs like that? It's like that muggle doorbell dad got when I was 5, and managed to get stuck on a loop. Except worse. I mouthed 'Sorry' to her, she was giggling and so was most of the table. Harry had grabbed a napkin and wrote something on it. He passed it to me, it read-

_Oh, someone's in luuuuurrrrrrrrrvvvvvvvve. _Sod off.

* * *

><p><strong>I've rewritten this,<br>I wrote the original so long ago it's scary...  
>Disclaimers-I don't own anything, I worship the person who does- the one and only JK Rowling <strong>


	2. Love and Other Spells

Kelsey.

I must say, I like Hogwarts. Everyone's so nice. Well, all the Gryffindor's are. I'd never thought I would meet Harry Potter, of all people; he's such a great guy. The twins are so funny. Fred was playing with my hair, he's cute. I was really nervous about coming here, after last year… Beauxbatons was so obsessed with perfection, yet here is so down to earth. There's one weird thing, everyone is staring at me. At Beauxbatons you weren't noticed, unless you were Fleur Delacour. It wasn't a who's that stare, it was hey, whoa stare. I don't like this teacher Umbridge. She's controlling, just like my old school. Well other classes should be better.

'Let the feast begin!' Professor Dumbledore called out, with that golden plates appeared with mountains of food on it.

'Come on, dig in.' George laughed. I picked up a slice of Sheppard's Pie, it was delicious. 'So Kelsey, did you have a boyfriend at Beauxbatons?'

'No, and why?' George gave a little smile, but then went back to his Roast Chicken. I was nearly bursting, the food at Beauxbatons, was nowhere near as good as this. The food disappeared from the serving dishes, but was soon replaced by hundreds of Puddings. I looked in amazement, Harry quickly grabbed a massive slice of Treacle Tart, Fred was piling his plate with Ice Cream, and George was cutting himself a piece of Chocolate Mousse.

'What would you like, Madame?' Fred asked me, putting a posh accent on. His ears had gone a bright red.

'Could I please have some Lime Jelly, sir?' His ears went redder and his face turned the same colour as his hair. He cut me slice but soon dropped it on George's arm, when he was leaning forward for some Custard Tart.

'Oi,' George looked pissed off, but a smile slowly grew on his face. Fred had another go at cutting a piece of Jelly; he managed to get half of it in the bowl, but looked embarrassed that he had missed most of it. I clicked my fingers and the jelly grew a pair of legs and jumped into my bowl. Fred started smiling and went as red as his hair.

'What's the Common Room like?' I asked Fred, who had given up on eating.

'It's nice. How long have you been playing Quidditch?' He was staring into my eyes,

'Since I was four, I think, maybe 5, I just grew up with it.'

He smiled, 'Are you any good?'

'I hope so, I got into the school team last year, but we didn't compete in anything. What kind of broom do you have?'

'A Comet 360, Yourself?'

'A Firebolt, Oliver gave it to me for my birthday last year. Comets are a good broom, easy to control, just lacks a bit on the speed side. Good for Keepers, not sure about Beaters though.'

'Their faster than a Cleansweep though, Cleansweeps have poor control, and can't ago faster than 200 miles per Hour. Nimbus' are good; I'm saving up to get the newest one,

'The Nimbus 2006? They're not that good; you're better off saving an extra 3 galleons and buying the first model of the Firebolts. The Nimbus has good acceleration, but lack in control and easy to jinx. One knock and they can go widely out of control. Have you seen the Bluebottle's? You're safer on that than one of those than a Nimbus.'

'True, I think I'll save up for a Firebolt, the Bluebottle's would be good if they were faster. Are you trying out for the team?'

'Yeah, you're already in the team aren't you?'

'Yeah, if you're going up for Chaser, you're going to have to beat Katie, Angelina and Alicia, Ginny's in rotation with Alicia, Ginny's in the team, but on the reserves.'

'Thanks for the advice Fred, who's Keeper, and who's Seeker?

'Harry's Seeker and we don't have a Keeper.' People were slowly getting up around us. 'We'd better go up to the Common Room.' We continued talking about Quidditch,

'Did you go to the World Cup last year?' He asked me. People were staring at us, as we went up the stairs.

'Yeah I did, every game, Oliver got signed on half way through, after England's smashing by Portugal. Australia did pretty well, the final was amazing. Top Box seats, did you go?'

'Yeah, we were in the Top Box too. Lynch is an amazing player. The Irish Chaser's are possibly the best three is the world.'

'Not if you think about, together they're fantastic, but if you spilt them up, they would be alright at the best of times. But that's why they work so well, they work as a team. What's the password?' We had reached the Common Room now; it was just of the 7th floor, kind of in between the 6th and 7th.

'I can help you, Hi I'm Hermonie Granger, Hi Fred, and the password is Godric Gryffindor.' The portrait of a large lady eating fruit swung open. 'What N.E.W.T. subjects are you taking Kelsey?' Hermonie started talking to me, so Fred walked off, to George who was handing out boxes with a large W on it, in return for a pile of Galleons.

'I'm taking Advanced Potions, Advanced Transfiguration, Advanced Defence Against, Charms, Herbolgy, Ancient Runes, Muggle Studies,' Hermonie gave me a smile, 'I think that's about it.' She looked impressed.

'I heard your trying out for Quidditch, good luck.' Hermonie walked off. Fred and George came over to me,

'Exactly how many subjects are you taking?' George looked at me in disbelief, 'You're going to have no spare periods.'

'You have spare periods? I'll drop Muggle Studies and Ancient Runes then, I can always give the books to Hermonie.' Fred laughed,

'would you like a Skiving Snack box on the house?'

'Okay,' I looked in wonder at the box George had handed me. It was full of brightly coloured lollies; they were sorted into groups, Puking Pastilles, Nose-Bleed Nougats, and Ten-Tonne Tounge Toffees, of which the last one had written for enemies.

'And Harry told us to tell you that Quidditch Try-Outs are in two weeks on Saturday, as this Saturday is a Hogsmede visit.'

The next two weeks went quickly. The Twins were my personal guides to Hogwarts. Fred talked to me every day, and the conversations were never boring. I was in Potions, when Fred asked me why his Luck Potion was bubbling too much, when it was obvious that he needed to turn the heat down, and to add some more powdered Unicorn horn. Snape looked impressed, and asked me after class at what year level did we learn this at Beauxbatons. We learnt it in 5th year, which made him smile. He asked me if I knew how to brew the Draught of Living Death, I know how to, just never actually made it. I didn't go to Hogsmede that Saturday, as I was already piled with homework. Transfiguration was the hardest, but only asked for practical stuff which was good. We had to transfigure a Butterbeer bottle into a Bird of Prey. Fred, who had stayed back as well, managed to transfigure his bird, but it was indeed very drunk. My first attempt was alright, the bottle had turned into an eagle, but still had The Three Broomsticks printed on its back. My second attempt was a lot more successful, as a beautiful falcon was flying around the common room. Fred laughed, but then insisted that I transfigure it back, before it leaves it's droppings on something. Professor McGonagall gave me top marks for it, which slightly improved my week.

Finally Saturday had come around; Fred, George and I were on our way to the pitch when Malfoy ran into me,

'Wood, why are you hanging out with these Blood Traitors, when your mother isn't one of their kind?' I burst into tears, and ran away.


	3. Explanations and Firsts

**Okay hey everyone, thanks for taking the time to read, :)  
>well a couple of things as much as i want to, i do not own harry potter, but i do however, own the character Kelsey Wood, and the character Lucy Myers.<br>please review, i live/breath critism.  
>and this is a double chapter,<br>**

* * *

><p>Fred<p>

What is Malfoy on about? Yes by their standards, we are Blood Traitors, but by ours he's one. I ran after Kelsey, not before George and I jinxed him. Harry had seen Kelsey crying and ran up to us. He jinxed Malfoy and started running with us.

'Why's she crying?' Harry asked me, 'What did Malfoy say?'

'I don't know, he kind of whispered it to her, and she burst into tears. Come on, which way did she go?' I looked to find a trace of Kelsey, I heard Peeves shouting things about a girl crying.

'This way,' George pointed to the Clock Tower courtyard, 'She's going to the pitch.' I looked in that direction, I saw someone run through a group of Ravenclaw's, Cho and her friends, who started yelling at her. We finally got to the group of girls who were bad mouthing Kelsey.

'That whore.' I heard Cho mutter.

'Oi,' Harry yelled, 'Kelsey's no whore.' He looked pissed off,

'Watch your mouth Chang.' Ginny called out, she came towards us. 'If Kelsey's are whore than what does that make you?' I couldn't help but laugh, Harry looked at Ginny with doting eyes. 'Come on guys, Kelsey's in the locker room, she's locked herself in there, she was in an awful state too, and Chang,' Ginny looked angrily at Cho, 'If you talk like that about one of my friends again, you'll be on the wrong end of a Bat-Bogey Hex, understand?' We ran off. Angelina and Katie were standing outside the locker room.

'What happened?' Katie looked concerned. 'Ginny told me that Malfoy said something to her.'

'He did, she started crying, and ran off. We didn't catch what he said.'

'Kelsey?' Harry was leaning against the door, there was no answer. He turned to us, 'I'm going inside, to talk to her.' The door was locked but harry grabbed his wand and muttered Alohomora. The door handle turned and open a tad.

Kelsey.

'Kelsey?' I heard Harry's voice and the door open. 'Wow its dark in here. Lumos.' The room got lighter; I saw Harry's reflection in the mirror. He sat on the bench, and looked at me. 'What did Malfoy say?'

'He-he said that my mother was one of them.'

'A what?'

'A Death Eater and he couldn't believe that I was hanging out with my blood enemies.'

'But-'I turned around and sat next to Harry.

'Okay, the Wood's are a prominent Wizarding Family, one of the Pureblood families but different. We started with muggles. Then a wizard was born into the family. There hasn't been a muggle since. Graham Wood, my father, worked at the Ministry as an Auror, one of the best of his generation. During Voldemort's reign, dad caught some of the most dangerous Death Eaters. He needed to be stopped, so Voldemort plotted to get inside the family. Before I was born, when Oliver was two, Mum disappeared for about a week, she came back, different. Dad still loved her, he just accepted that she wasn't the same person he fell in love with. They had me. Mother was different because she wasn't mother, but Bellatrix Lestrange using Polyjuice Potion, my 'real' mother escaped, but Bellatrix killed my father, and her, but left Oliver and I unharmed. We went to live with our cousins.'

'Your Bellatrix Lestrange's daughter? That's why Neville can't look you in the eye.' Harry looked shocked, 'How did you get into Gryffindor?'

'Because, Harry, I'm not like my mother. I don't see the world like she does.' I started crying again, I thought he would understand.

'Kelsey, stop crying. I have nothing against you.' He hugged me, 'Calm down, don't cry, don't cry.' I couldn't stop, Harry didn't let go. 'You're like me. Stop crying.' I slowly pulled myself together. 'I'll get Fred; he'll cheer you up, and tell him, he won't have anything against you as well.'

Fred.

Harry came out; his shoulder was wet, like someone had been crying on his shoulder. He pulled to the side.

'You should talk to her, you two seem to get along.'

'Harry, did you?'

'What?'

'Did you kiss her?'

'Ahh, No, she was crying,' He started whispering even lower than we already were, 'mind you, if I get another chance…' I rolled my eyes, and entered the locker room.

'Fred,' she ran towards me, I caught her and hugged her, and she still had tears in her eyes,

'Are you okay? What did you and Harry do?'

'I told Harry,'

'Can people please start telling me the whole thing now?' She smiled, but still looked upset.

'I-I'm Bellatrix Lestrange's daughter.' I stepped back; I couldn't believe it, the prettiest, nicest, funniest person I had ever met, was the world's most evil woman's daughter.

'What?'

'I'll explain. She used Polyjuice Potion to get into the family, disguised as my mother, and had me.' She started crying again, she slumped against the wall, and slide down. She had her head in between her knees.

'Kelsey, I walked over to her, I grabbed her hands and pulled her up, 'I don't care about your family, and I only care about you.' She looked at me, with her beautiful eyes,

'Oh Fred,' she hugged me and I hugged her back. She pulled back, and looked me in the eyes.

'You're beautiful, you're funny, and you're nice. I don't care about anything else. I-I' I knew what words were going to come out of my mouth, what if she liked Harry, or George, or someone else, not me. 'I Love You.' She smiled a great big smile and hugged me again. I felt her stand up on her tippy-toes. She was just under my eye level.

'Fred,' I then took the biggest gamble of my life. I leant down, and I kissed her. I ran through all the possible outcomes, all of them seemed to be negative. I thought that she would pull away, and tell me that she was dating Harry, that she didn't love me back, and that she was in love with George. I noticed that none of those things were happening, she was kissing me back. Well, I'd kissed other girls, heaps, when I think about, but this one was different, special in fact. The most beautiful girl in Hogwarts was mine. I was too caught up in the euphoria that I didn't notice that half the team had come into the room. Ginny was laughing; Harry smiled, but looked like he wanted to be in my shoes, George and Ron stood outside, and Hermonie who had come down to see if Kelsey was alright, was confused, a 4th year called Lucy, who had a massive crush on me, looked slightly disappointed. Kelsey pulled away, blushing. I coughed loudly.

'If you two are ready to come play, then just come and let us know.' Harry looked pissed.

'We're ready,' Kelsey smiled, than smiled a larger and cheekier smile at me.

George and I had to beat bludger's up and down the field while possible Chaser's dodged them. Kelsey was the only one who managed to dodge all of them cleanly. Ginny just got past, Katie told Harry that she couldn't play, because an injury she sustained last year, so there was a place on the actual team. Harry them released the Snitch, and it was a close contest between Ginny and Kelsey of who could catch it first. Kelsey caught it, but insisted that she cheated and that Ginny should have won.

'I like her,' Ginny mouthed to me.

'Good,' I mouthed back.

Harry decided that it was a draw. Ron got the spot of Keeper. Lucy and Ginny would be in rotation for the position of third Chaser, and that whoever was off that game, would be reserve Chaser and Seeker. We were packing up when the hag and her gang of followers came up to us. Kelsey saw Malfoy standing behind her, and pulled her wand out. Many of us followed suite.

'Wands away, I only wish to talk to Fred and George Weasley and Potter.' I felt Kelsey grab my hand; she hasn't put her wand away.

'Fine, 50 points from Gryffindor.' There was a sudden outburst of muttering, mostly along the line of hag. Hermonie came down, and saw that Kelsey was holding tightly onto her wand, and to me. 'Run along Miss Granger, this does not concern you.' Hermonie didn't turn back; she just walked towards Harry who was standing in the middle.

'What's going on?' I heard her whisper.

'Potter, Fred and George Weasley come now,' Kelsey let go of my hand and kissed me on the cheek when George got in the way of Umbridge's eyesight. I slowly walked towards her. I knew this couldn't be good.


	4. Toads and Questions

**Oh hey there,  
>so, i don't own anything, apart from the characters Kelsey Wood and Lucy Myers (even if the latter isn't in this chapter)<br>this was rather shortish chapter orignally but i lenghtened it by combing the next 3,  
>it gets a bit twilightish at the end,<br>please, oh please, oh please review, :)  
><strong>

Kelsey.

'Kelsey what's going on?' Hermonie came up to me.

'I don't know; she-she's talking to Fred,' she paused then added 'and George and Harry.'

'Are you and Fred dating now or something?' I heard Hermonie ask me but I was too busy trying to see what Umbridge and the others were talking about, I crept forward, and Malfoy appeared from behind the stands. I stepped back.

'Hello Lestrange.' I heard him call out.

'What?' Hermonie looked confused.

'None of your business you filthy Mudblood, Don't you know who Wood really is?' Malfoy was knocked back by Ginny's powerful hex; Umbridge turned around, and came towards us.

'Alright, who cast that?'

'It was-'I cut Ginny off.

'It was me.' Everyone looked around at me in amazement. She pulled me towards Fred, George and Harry. I turned around to see Ginny staring at me; she mouthed 'Thank You'.

'Alright, you four, henceforth have a life ban on Quidditch.' Fred's face fell, Harry, George and I were staring at Umbridge in disbelief.

'What?' Harry's voice yelled.

'No need to yell Potter, I'm pretty sure you heard me, you have a life ban on Quidditch. Pack up your things, and give your brooms to Filch.

'No, I'm not giving my broom to Filch, it's my broom.' George, Harry and Fred looked at me funny; I had a tone of anger in my voice that I had never heard before.

'What use would you have for a broom, if you cannot play Quidditch?'

'Travel,' Fred snorted with laughter.

'Okay, I shall not confiscate your brooms. But if I see you in use of the, I shall personally burn them. You may go.' We went back to the group, Ginny gave me a hug.

'Thank you so much.'

'You should Ginny,' Harry looked angrier than usual; 'Umbridge gave us life bans on Quidditch.'

'Wait what? You're going to take that? For me?' Ginny was shaking.

'Yeah, if you hadn't jinxed Malfoy, I would have killed him. Your better than me anyway, we're just taking one for the team.' I smiled, it was a forced smile.

'Fred, I love your girlfriend.' Ginny smiled at Fred,

'Yeah, my girlfriend…'Fred gave me a look. I hugged him,

'We'll talk about this later.' I whispered in his ear. Harry was staring at us; I turned to the rest of the group, 'See you.' I walked into the locker rooms with Harry, who had just told Ginny she was now captain. The second we were in the locker room, Harry slammed the door.

'Are you actually dating Fred?' He looked me in the eyes.

'Harry, I don't know, we kissed, yeah. But we kissed didn't we?'

'I thought I was in love with Cho, you don't happen to be part Veela?'

'No.'

'Then you're just plain beautiful.' I gave Harry a little smile. 'We kissed, I thought it meant something.'

'Harry, this is weird, I'm two years older than you. I know we kissed,'

'Can you honestly tell that it didn't mean anything?'

'Harry, I need to think this through, Fred, he-he told me that he loved me.' I picked up my stuff and left, leaving Harry standing there without an answer. I'd never felt so terrible in my life.

* * *

><p>Fred.<p>

I hate Umbridge. Kelsey's stopped talking to me. I shouldn't have kissed her. I try to talk to her, but she turns away. I've tried talking to Hermonie; Kelsey seems to only talk to her and Ginny. What did I do? Harry acts weird around me as well. It's been 3 weeks since I've talked to her, unless you count Hi and do you know what this one is? Ginny had just won Quidditch for Gryffindor, so the room was cheerful and loud. Harry had come up to me,

'Hey Fred, can I talk to you for a second?' he looked worried, 'It's about Kelsey.' He whispered. We walked up to the 7th floor, it was deserted.

'You know three weeks ago…'

'When Kelsey and I kissed, when she stopped talking to me,'

'I kissed her too.'

'What?'

'When I was consoling her, I kind of kissed her, and she kissed me back.' I felt like a Death Eater had just killed my heart. I felt empty. 'Fred, I'm sorry, I lied to you.'

'Harry, I'm not mad at you, I'm mad at Kelsey, that's what she meant by we'll talk about this later, I should have not put it off, Oh god.' I slumped against the wall.

'Fred, she told me to tell you. She was upset, if you haven't noticed she's not in the common room.'

'How many times have you kissed her? Just tell me this.'

'Once Fred, I have to go, come to the Hogs Head on Saturday.'

Harry left, my head was spinning. I loved her, but she, she didn't tell me, she didn't stop me. How could I trust her again? I love her, I do, but I'm so confused. I went back up the Common Room,

'Godric Gryffindor,' I muttered. The portrait swung open, Harry was hugging Kelsey, and she looked up, pulled away from Harry.

'Fred, wait.' She ran out of the Common Room.

'Do you care about me?' her face fell.

'I do,' she stopped coming towards me.

'I told you I loved you, you didn't say anything back.'

'Because I didn't want to hurt you, and I didn't want to hurt Harry.'

'Too late,' it hurt but I left her standing in the doorway, she started crying again. I thought I heard her say I love you, but I couldn't stop running, not now. I looked up to see Kelsey and Harry hugging again.

Every time I saw her, she had tears in her eyes; I had a feeling that I hurt her, worse than she hurt me. I told George everything; he said that she only did that because she didn't want to hurt anyone, I had a bad feeling that Harry and her were dating now. I hadn't seen them kiss, but they hugged and held hands a lot. I asked Ginny about them she said they were, has far as she knew, she hasn't seen them kiss either. Umbridge was made High Inquisitor of Hogwarts, she made so many rules it wasn't funny.

George, Lee, Luna, Neville and I went to the Hogs Head that Sunday, Kelsey was sitting next to Ginny, she kept on receiving notes from Cho, she threw one of the floor, I picked it up, it read;

_You don't stand a chance with Potter, he doesn't do shallow sluts._ Kelsey was crying again, and Cho was giving Harry a look; he told me later than she asked him to go to Madame Puddifoot's Tea Shop, he reluctantly said yes, news of Kelsey and Harry's 'relationship' hadn't gone public yet. Hermonie was about to start talking, so I quickly picked up a note from Harry she had accidently dropped it read _I'm sorry, H_.

* * *

><p>Kelsey,<p>

'Hey Fred, give that back,' Fred was reading a note from Harry, 'Meanie' I muttered under my breath, I noticed he was holding another bit of paper.

'Here, I'm going to yell at Cho, as your friend.' He smiled, but went back to looking miserable. Harry threw me a note, I caught it, and he smiled back at me. I read it;_ when I've finished my tea with Cho the hoe, we'll go somewhere alone._ I smiled, Hermonie started talking.

'Now I called you here today, because something has to be done, and now. We have a fight ahead of us, and Umbridge is stopping us from being ready to fight, so it's time to take action in our own hands. I propose to you that we start an Army, for us, for our future, for Dumbledore. That's where the name Dumbledore's Army.' She was interrupted by Michael Corner,

'Why should we believe you? And who's going to teach us?'

'You should believe me because if you don't, you will watch your world fall around you, and you'll say, I could have stopped this, but I didn't. Harry's going to teach us.' I smiled,

'Why Harry?' Zacharias Smith called out,

'Because he's the best, and he's the closest thing we have a teacher.' I called out,' Harry looked at me, thanking me. He whispered I Love You, but Hermonie elbowed him, so he stood up,

'Look, if you want to learn to fight, if you want to be ready, if you don't want to see your loved ones hurt,' he looked at me, 'You'll join us, you don't have to like me, but if you don't like the way Umbridge is teaching, us we're the only option.'

'You heard him,' Fred called out, 'if you're only here to find out more about Cedric, clear out now.'

'If you want to join, please put your name on the parchment.' I jumped up, so did Fred and George, Ginny followed me, 'Make a line,' I was first, Harry slipped a note to me, I picked it up, George was standing behind me,

'Fred's slowly getting over you. Just don't snog Harry in front of him.' George whispered in my ear, I laughed. Hermonie and I were going to The Three Broomsticks for a drink. Harry and Cho were sitting in Madame Malkin's, he was trying to look out the window, Cho was trying to kiss him, and he pulled away, and jumped up. I kept on walking with Hermonie, but I felt Harry pull me towards him.

'Hey Harry,' I turned around, and hugged him. 'See you Hermonie.' Harry and I walked off, into the local forest; we were almost at the Shrieking Shack, when I had a vision. I hurt everyone around me, and Harry was next, I ran forward, I started crying.

'Kelsey, what's wrong?' He tried to look me in the eyes but I faced away.

'I hurt everyone around me, just go.'

'Kelsey, I know, but I'm here,' He grabbed my hand, I tried to break away, but he turned me around, he grabbed my other hand. He stepped closer,

'Harry, no.' He leant forward and kissed me. Last time this happened I hurt someone I loved. But, I kissed him back, I can't figure out why, but I did. He drew away.

'See, I haven't been hurt yet.'

'But you will,'

'I'm willing to risk it.'

'Harry,' I'd given up on Fred, I hugged Harry, he pulled my hair out of my face, and kissed me again. 'Harry, I love you.' I suppose if you met someone that you instantly feel safe with, you just go with your gut.

'I love you too,' we had a long weekend off classes, so we had two extra days to spend together. He bewitched the fire to say I Love You.

'I know,' Harry said, Monday evening,

'Know what?'

'That you skipped a year, your only 16,'

'How do you know?'

'I talked to Oliver, Fred knows too,' I smiled, I kissed Harry, on the cheek,

'I'm exhausted; I'm going to bed,'

'I could bring some blankets and pillows down here?'

'Sure,'

'Accio blankets, Accio Pillows.' A large blanket came flying from the stairs, and landed on top of us, two pillows came flying down, they landed on Harry's head, we laughed, Fred and George came into the Common Room,

'Hi,' Fred muttered, and went straight up the stairs.

'Hey guys,' George laughed, he winked at Harry, and followed his twin upstairs. I feel asleep quickly, I woke up when Harry kissed me on the forehead, and I saw George leave. I reckon they were talking about me.

That morning everything seemed to go right, Cho kept away from Harry for once, Fred started talking to me again, I spent most of Tuesday doing homework, Harry came into the Common Room, I was asleep, my head in copy of Herbolgy- Poisonous or Precious?

'Hey,'

'Wha?' I rubbed my eyes; Harry was kneeling next to me.

'I'll take this,' I pulled my parchment and book out from under me. 'And give it to Hermonie, or Neville, they'll do it.'

'I still have Defence Against to do,' I yawned.

'I'll help you, seeming you're doing the exact same work as me, and mine's due tomorrow as well.' Harry pulled my other piece of parchment out, and started coping of one he pulled out of his pocket.

'Hermonie,' we both said at the same time.

'Or we could ditch homework, and go for a walk around the school.' He suggested. I got up; he grabbed my hand and pulled me towards the portrait. I ran towards him, He grabbed me by the waist, and hugged me. I kissed him, he kissed me back, and then of course, the portrait swung open, Fred was standing outside. He smiled, and then turned away; Harry smiled at me, and kissed me again.

'There is no-where private, is there?' Harry sighed, I laughed.


	5. Studying

**Once again, i don't own anything, :)  
>please review, pleaaaasssseeeee!<strong>

* * *

><p>Fred.<p>

Things are slightly better now; I'm talking to Kelsey again, even if Harry and she are now dating. They try to hide to from me but it's getting more obvious by the day. Ginny's caught them snogging the Room of Requirement about 50 times. The DA lessons are fun; I get to jinx Cho every time says something rude about Kelsey. I wish I had her though, she and Harry seem so happy together. I hear them whispering to one another all the time, they are inseparable. No wonder Harry likes her so much, she's nice, and pretty, and funny, and did I mention she was beautiful? Oh crap, I still like her. I guess i should be happy she's happy with Harry, but still I'd prefer she's happy with me. It got worse during the last DA meeting. We were practising duelling, Harry couldn't beat her, so he cast Orchideous and he levitated it towards her. She couldn't help but laugh, so she cast Avis, and the birds made a beautiful formation, an L and an H which transformed into a heart. Harry blushed and used some whip spell that caught Kelsey by the waist, he pulled and Kelsey came spinning towards him. He let go of the spell, and kissed her on the cheek. She walked to the end of the line, blushing, Harry was distracted. She came and stood next to me.

'Nice, err, nice Charm work.' i tried to be nice when really i was kind of staring at her ass. George noticed I was staring at her ass so he slapped me.

'Thanks Fred,' Harry came and joined us. 'How are you?'

'I'm good, what about you?' We were interrupted by Cho.

'Slut,' Cho's friends started laughing, Kelsey rolled her eyes, 'Heard your dating Potter, never thought he'd stoop so low, did you know he kissed me?'

'You tried to kiss him, he rejected you Cho.' Kelsey had a stern face,

'Well at least I don't snog him at every chance I get,'

'If that was true I'd be snogging him right now.' Ginny came over to us, Kelsey had her wand out.

'Cho, shut up, she's not the one who tried to kiss a guy with a girlfriend, she might of kissed two guys within an hour, but she feels bad about of it, and if you don't shut it, I will jinx you.' Harry had an arm around Kelsey.

'Alright that's enough for this lesson.' Harry called out; Cho knew if she said another word she'd be on the wrong end of about 15 spells. Everyone slowly left; Kelsey and Neville were standing in front of the board in the right corner. Kelsey, he told me later, was apologising for being Lestrange's daughter. Neville left, I went and stood next to Kelsey,

'Good on you. I mean talking to Neville,' I looked behind me, Harry was waiting for Kelsey. 'Do you care about me?'

'Fred, I'm not having this conversation, I do but, I need to go and talk to Harry.' She walked off towards Harry, he put an arm around her, and she smiled and whispered into his ear. They left and I followed suite. I saw them turn the corner, but then turned back into the Room of Requirement, they were full on snogging, and oh how'd I give everything to swap places with Harry.

* * *

><p>Kelsey,<p>

I woke up in the Room of Requirement, I'd been using Harry has a pillow. He was awake, and twisting my hair around his finger.

'Morning beautiful,' He smiled, we got up, he pulled in close, and kissed me again. 'Kelsey, I'm in love with you.'

'I'm in love with you as well Harry,' he gave me a massive grin, 'We better go back to the Common Room, and get changed for the Hogsmede trip,'

'Or we could just stay in here,' he kissed me again, and we started snogging again. 'We better go back, and don't tell Fred, please,' I smiled,

'I won't, I love you,' I kissed him,

'Hey, you kissed me for once, I love you too,' We ran hand in hand to the Gryffindor Common Room, Hermonie and Ron were standing in the middle of the room, Ron was smiling, and Hermonie looked relieved,

'Where have you two been?' Hermonie asked, 'we were about to leave for Hogsmede without you,'

'We were studying…'Harry muttered.

'Hey Kels, I came I talk to you for a moment.' Hermonie asked, 'We'll talk in the girl's dormitory,' Hermonie and I walked up the stairs; we were barely in the room when Hermonie broke her silence.

'Are you and Harry dating?' It was the question I was expecting,

'Yeah,' She already knew the answer but I had a feeling it was leading somewhere,

'What about Fred? He told you that he loved you. He might be saying that he's over you, but he's obviously not.' That was the question I really didn't want to answer.

'I care about him, he told me that he loved me, I was going to tell him I kissed Harry but, he kind of put it off, we didn't talk again, things kind of exploded, Fred avoided me, he knew I was sorry but chose to hurt me, Harry, he didn't back away, he gave me reason to trust him, to love him, and yesterday Harry told me he was in love with me,' I had a tear in my eye,

'Kelsey, I had no idea, I'm sorry, how long have you and Harry been together?'

'Two months,' I smiled, 'we better go,' Harry was standing outside the girls' dorm,

'Hey Hermonie, hey Kels,' He was smiling his cheeky grin, I knew i was about to be kissed, 'Can I talk to Kelsey for a moment?'

'Sure, see you Hermonie,' Hermonie went down the stairs, the second she was out of eye-sight Harry jumped forward and we started snogging. 'Is this what you call talking?'

'Yeah,'

'They can see us Harry,'

'I don't care, do you?'

'Not really, we better go if you want to go to Hogsmede,' He grabbed my hand and we walked down the stairs, Fred and George were sitting in the corner, Fred looked like he was in tears, and George was comforting him. Fred looked up and saw me and Harry, he tried to smile, but there were tears rolling down his cheeks.

'Fred, are you okay?' I asked Harry stood in the corner; he was rubbing his forehead, deep in thought. Seeing him like that, Fred I mean, it made me upset,

'Fred,' He was crying again,

'Go,' George smiled, 'I'll talk to you later,' I smiled, it was fake, Harry grabbed my hand, I stuck still, George mouthed Go, I started walking, the second we were out of the Common Room, Harry hugged me,

'It's okay, it's going to be okay,' He said those words over and over again.

'I'm going to spend the rest of the day alone,' I kissed him on the cheek; 'This doesn't mean we're done, Harry. Quite the opposite in fact,' I ran off,

* * *

><p><strong>annnnd thank you for reading :)<strong>


	6. Pain and Plans

**i don't own anything, **

* * *

><p>Fred,<p>

I saw Kelsey and Harry kissing, more like full on snogging, and it hurt. She still cares about me, but I'm scared, I don't want to destroy Harry and Kelsey's relationship.

'Fred, she cares about you, as a close friend, but you left her, and Harry found her, you can't change the past. Let's go talk to Harry,' George tried to comfort me, we got up. We left the Common Room, only to see Harry alone; he had a tear in his eye.

'Where's Kelsey?' I asked,

'Probably on her way to Hogsmede, with Hermonie and Ron,' He didn't look my in the eye,

'Why? Wouldn't you be with her?' I was confused, maybe they broke up.

'She's upset, she doesn't want to hurt you, Fred, she's trying to think of someway she can make everyone happy, without losing you, or me.' This was the Kelsey I knew, I know. 'I hate seeing her like this,'

'Everyone does, but no-one hates it as much as you do, Harry, I know you love her more than anyone else.' George said.

'Can I talk to Harry for a second?' I asked George, he didn't want to leave but he did,

'I'll be in the Great Hall,' George muttered and walked off,

'Harry-'

'Fred, she cares about you, a lot. She's upset,'

'Harry, I love her, it kills me to see you with her,'

'She's felt alone her entire life; she's finally found somewhere she's wanted. She's been singled out her entire life, and now she's confused, and I'm in love with her.'

'What?' my face fell, Harry didn't want to say that, but he loved her, and trying to protect her.

'I'm sorry, but I love her more than anyone else in my life, I haven't had much in my life, but I have her,'

'Harry, I'm sorry, I didn't know, I'll try and stop liking her.' He tried to smile, but he knew how much this was going to hurt me. 'I'm going.' Harry looked upset, 'Harry, don't be upset, it's for the better anyway, I always thought you'd end up with Ginny, to be frank,' we were walking down the stairs.

'Yeah, honestly I thought that too, but then Kelsey came along,' we were at the Great Hall, Kelsey was consoling Ginny, even if she was fighting tears herself.

'Ginny, what's wrong?'

'Umbridge cancelled Quidditch,' Kelsey told me, 'It's going to be okay Ginny,' she started consoling Ginny again. Harry patted Ginny on the back; he beckoned Kelsey to come talk to him.

Kelsey,

Harry was leading the way; we were just out of the Great Hall when he turned around,

'Why isn't everyone in Hogsmede?'

'Umbridge cancelled all the trips; you didn't call me out here to say that did you?'

'I told Fred, that I was in love with you, that you're my everything,'

'Harry,'

'I don't care who knows because it's true.' He was yelling, everyone was looking at us,

'Harry, I love you,' he stepped forward and kissed me, we started snogging, I didn't care who saw. I hugged him, he didn't let go, we stayed like that for what seemed like forever. I saw Umbridge come up behind Harry. She flicked her wand and I went flying into the wall, I fell on my arm, it was broken. My wand had fallen out of my pocket; it was lying just in front of Umbridge's feet. Fred went to pick it up, but a bunch of Slytherin's pushed him back. Umbridge bent down and picked up my wand.

'This is a warning to all of you,' She snapped my wand, she dropped the two parts of my wand, the unicorn hair was falling out, Fred burst forth and grabbed the two segments of my wand, he stared Umbridge in the eyes, not afraid. Harry ran towards me,

'Are you okay?'

'Fine, just a broken arm, and a broken wand,' I tried to smile, Harry helped me up. Professor McGonagall came in,

'What's going on here? Why does Miss Wood have a broken arm? Potter take her up to the Hospital Wing,'

'Professor, Umbridge snapped Kelsey's wand,' Fred burst out,

'What? Dolores please explain,'

'It was a warning, she was breaking a Declaration, so I used the necessary precautions,' McGonagall looked upset, she knew she couldn't do anything.

'I will talk to Professor Dumbledore about this.' Harry and I walked into the Hospital Wing; Madame Pomfrey was making a bed.

'Broken arm I presume,' she looked at my arm, her face well into a frown, and 'It has snapped in four places, I'm sorry but it will have to heal the natural way.' She flicked her wand and my arm was bandaged neatly in a sling. 'Stay here, I will come back with your lunch,' the second she left Harry kissed me,

'Umbridge is a hag, you'll get another wand don't worry,' He pulled the hair out of my face, 'How'd you get that scratch?' He looked worried, he was about to say something when Professor McGonagall came in,

'Hello Potter, I'll pretend I didn't see you break that declaration, are you okay Wood?'

'Fine, just a broken arm,'

'Professor, what about her wand?'

'She'll be given a replacement one, and then the school will give her the money to buy a new one during the holidays.'

'Thank you Professor, and Wood, Professor Dumbledore, would like a word, alone.' Harry got up, I followed suite, I hugged him, he whispered in my ear

'I'll see you later. I love you.' He kissed me on the cheek but I could tell he wanted to stay. Dumbledore came in, and McGonagall ushered Harry out.

'Kelsey,'

'Sir,'

'Are you and Harry-'

'Yes,'

'I wanted to talk to you about Dumbledore's Army,

'You know, sir? I guess it would be naïve to think you didn't,'

'Of course, logical thinking is ideal in times like these, Kelsey, I also know about your little situation,'

'By times like these do you mean the return of Voldemort? What situation? I am in many Professor,' He laughed,

'I do Kelsey, and your situation with Harry and Fred,'

'Please don't bring that up, sir.'

'I am not, I only wish to ask you a question, why Harry?'

'Fred left, Harry stayed, simple as that.' Dumbledore stood up,

'How long as Dumbledore's Army been running?'

'Two months,'

'And you and Harry?'

'Officially? Two months, we first kissed about three months ago.' Dumbledore smiled,

'Thank you Kelsey, I'll send Potter back in, and Merry Christmas.'

'Thank you Professor.' Dumbledore smiled, and left. Harry came in, confused,

'What was that all about?

'Dumbledore's Army, and us.' He smiled,

'We have a meeting tomorrow; McGonagall gave me this to give to you.' He handed me a shabby, slightly chipped wand, the dragon heart-string was poking out, 'I know it sucks, and I was wondering, do you want to come to my Godfather's house for the holidays?'

'Sure, it's better than nothing,' I pointed to the fireplace 'Incendio,' the wood looked slightly burnt, I flicked my wand again and it became uncontrollable.

'Aquamenti,' Harry flicked his wand the fire was put out by a neat jet of water. 'I already asked my godfather, he said yes, I'm not sure what the others will say, the Weasley's will be staying too, as well as some of my Godfather's friends.

'Harry is your godfather Sirius Black?' he nodded, 'I'm his second cousin.' He smiled,

'There might be a little altercation, with you and some of his friends.'

'The Order of the Phoenix, my eyes will be the giveaway'

'Yeah, how'd you know?'

'Oliver's a member.' Harry leant forward and kissed me.

'Can you come back to the Common Room?'

'Madame Pomfrey wants me to stay the night. See you,' I kissed him,

'Before I go, you've had a rough day, care to dance Madame?' I laughed, he grabbed my hand, and he stared twirling me around. I almost fell over, he caught me. He picked me up,

'Harry, what are you doing?' he smiled, and started spinning us around in circles. 'Harry, I'm dizzy, Harry,' he stopped and put me down, I almost fell over, but he held me straight.

'Mistletoe,' he muttered

'Since when have you worried about mistletoe,' he laughed, and pulled me towards him.

'I really am in love with you.' I smiled, and kissed him, 'It's probably Nargles.'

'Nargles?'

'Ask Luna,' I started laughing, we were about to kiss when Hermonie, Ron and Ginny came running in. Ron and Hermonie smiled, Ginny was laughing.

'Can't keep your hands off her can you?' Ron joked, Ginny hit him. 'Jokes, jokes, nice wand,'

'Yeah, just don't duel me if you want to live.' I smiled, Hermonie laughed,

'Madame Pomfrey usually fixes arms by now-'

'It's snapped in four places, with some help from some bone-fixing potion that tastes disgusting, and no falling over or moving it sharply, should be healed in a week.' Harry was playing with my hair,

'Did you ask her Harry?' Ginny asked Harry,

'Yeah, she's coming.' Ginny gave me a high-five,

'It's going to be awesome! Well I'm off to bed, coming Hermonie?'

'Night,' Hermonie muttered, and Ginny and her left.

'I'll catch up with you in a minute Ron,' Harry suggested. Ron nodded and left, 'Now where were we?' I laughed,

'I'm going to sleep now, Harry, night.' He smiled,


	7. Attacks and Awkwardness

**THANK YOU FOR READING SO FAR!  
>NO SERIOUSLY thank you so much, i love you!<br>so i don't own anything,  
>and i apoligise for the name of this chapter, it kinda sucks<br>one last thing,  
>wait two,<br>could you please review annnnnnnnnnnd  
>RUMBLEROAR!1!11!<strong>

* * *

><p>Fred,<p>

Everything's such a blur. The only thing I'm sure about is that dad was attacked. Thankfully Harry visioned it. George, Ginny, Ron and I have been ushered to Dumbledore's office in the middle of the night. Harry's pale, and sweating. Someone better tell Kelsey, she's going to be worried sick. Ginny told Hermonie so I think Hermonie has told her, Dumbledore, McGonagall and Snape are talking in hushed voices.

'We have to prepare Harry, if he's discovered this connection, this could mean disaster. Snape, I want him to have Occulemcey lessons. Now we'll address the Weasley's.' Dumbledore instructed.

'Potter, come with me.' Snape dragged Harry down the stairs.

'Okay, your father has been attacked; you will be joining the Order at Grimelaud Place earlier than planned. I will send Miss Granger and Miss Wood tomorrow and Mr Potter later tonight.' Dumbledore instructed, now to us. Ginny had broken down into tears. I put an arm around her.

'It's going to be alright.' Ginny flung herself at me. She started bawling. 'Ginny, it's going to be okay,' Professor McGonagall patted her on the back,

'The Port-Key is ready,' she announced. We all gathered around a broken stool, everyone grabbed on, Ginny was still crying. I closed my eyes and felt this wind brush against my face. I couldn't hear anything, I opened my eyes, and everything was grey. Suddenly it cleared up, we were in Grimelaud Place, the park over the road, and Lupin and Mad-Eye were standing just in front of us. I helped Ginny up, she was still crying. Mum was standing in front of the door. Ginny ran to mum, she was crying. Ron was next, he ran into Mum's open arms, George looked at me, and we ran. Mum tried to hug us but we stayed just out of reach.

'Dad,' we said in unison.

'In Mungo's, he should be out tomorrow.'

'Thank god.'

Mum ushered us inside. A group of people were gathered around the fire. Tonks and Sirius got up and shook our hands.

We got no sleep that night, but the next day at the break of dawn we went by Floo Powder to 's. Harry had arrived, but didn't say anything. That afternoon, Harry, Ron, George and I sat by the chimney, waiting for Kelsey and Hermonie, It was almost 6 pm by the time they arrived, there was a loud crack. Hermonie had appeared through the chimney. Ron gave her a massive hug and pulled her out of the way. Kelsey came about two minutes later, Harry jumped forward, brushing all the soot off her face. Lupin had come into the room, and getting one glance of Kelsey's eyes, flicked his wand and sent her flying across the room.

* * *

><p>Kelsey,<p>

I was lying in the middle of the floor; I had impaled my hand a shard of glass from somewhere. A tall man with scars on his face was standing over me, his wand pointing at my chest.

'Lupin, what are you doing?' Mrs Weasley, I had worked out, screamed.

'Don't you know who this is?' He yelled.

'Lupin, lower your wand,' Harry had come towards me,

'She's Bellatrix Lestrange's daughter,'

'I know, I love her,' Harry tried to take the names wand. 'Lower it please,'

'Lupin, lower your wand,' a man I recognised as Sirius Black came forward. 'I'm related to Bellatrix Lestrange, yet you don't throw me into walls.' Lupin slowly lowered his wand. Harry helped me up. Mrs Weasley took my bloody hand and flicked her wand. The cut slowly disappeared.

'Well everyone, this is my girlfriend, Kelsey Wood,' Harry tried to calm the room, but I was getting a lot of weird looks, 'I'm going to show Kelsey her room,' Harry took my hand; he had a worried look on his face.

'This is your room; you'll be sharing it with Hermonie and Ginny,'

'Awesome,'

'It was a mistake bringing you here, you got hurt once, you're going to be hurt again.' He sat on the closest bed. I joined him,

'Harry, you don't think I know that?' he smiled,

'I love you,' Harry got up, pulling me with him; we went halfway down the hall-way when we reached a room.

'Ron and I's room, we'll be joined by Fred and George when Charlie and Bill show up. But for now, while Ron's downstairs, we're alone.' I laughed, he pulled me close,

'Harry that better be your knee,' He laughed, 'It's not, is it?' He smiled,

'It's probably not my knee,' I laughed, 'You are beautiful, I don't think I say that enough,'

'You are amazing Harry, I'm the luckiest girl in the world,' His smile got wider and wider.

'I'm the lucky one,' I closed my eyes, our lips barely touched when we were interrupted; Ginny and George were standing at the door.

'Harry really can't keep his hands off her,' George muttered to Ginny.

'I think the feelings mutual.' Ginny muttered back. George snorted.

'Well, if you guys are done, dinner's ready,' George was trying to hold in his laughter.

'We'll be there in a minute, close the doors behind you,' Harry muttered, George slammed the door, 'now where were we?' I closed my eyes, and felt Harry's breath on my face, our lips grazed each other's, but only for a few seconds, it happened again, Harry's breath got heavier, he stepped forward, our noses touched, I felt his mouth widen into a smile.

'Come on Harry,' I whispered, he laughed, he leant forward, he was just taller than me, he finally pulled me towards him, I was tired of waiting, 'Harry,' I'd barely finished saying his name when he pulled me even closer,

'I'm not in love with you, I'm head over heels, full on, just I love you more than anything, I'm head over heels in love with you, I'd do anything for you, and if anyone interrupts me now, as they always do I will lose it,'

'Harry stop-'He finally kissed me, there was something special about this kiss, it was slow, it seemed natural, it lasted forever, a good forever, like something you never wanted to end, we weren't interrupted, we were more like being watched. Harry pulled away slowly, he'd been thinking the same as me, he didn't want this to end. Mrs Weasley and Sirius had come up to check on us, Sirius was laughing, and Molly was scowling,

'Dinners ready,' Molly muttered and walked back down the stairs, Sirius stood in the doorway a bit longer, Harry stayed behind, to talk to Sirius I presume, I was halfway down the stairs when Harry tapped me and the shoulder.

'Hey you,'

'Hey,' Sirius came from behind us and pushed us into the dining room. Everyone was smiling at us; Molly pushed George to the other side of the table so Harry and I had to sit at complete opposite sides of the table. Harry and I had a staring contest, which made most people laugh. There was a loud bang.

'Is anybody here?' A voice called out.

'Charlie and Bill are here,' Mrs Weasley called out, and Mr Weasley, in his wheelchair, rolled out into the hallway.

* * *

><p>Fred,<p>

Charlie and Bill came running into the room, they kissed mum and Ginny on the cheek, like the legends they are, slapped Ron, hugged George and I and shook Harry's hand. The waved to Hermonie, and Harry introduced Kelsey to them, Kelsey smiled at them, but they looked at mum when they saw her eyes.

'What's she doing here?'

'She's not like her mother,' Harry said sharply.

'Don't tell me you two are-'

'Yes, what of it?'

'That's enough Harry, the girls will clean up, the boys will go to bed,' Mum gave a death stare to Charlie and Bill. Kelsey, Ginny and Hermonie went into the kitchen, the plates floating after them. Harry stood up, George and I followed him, he was staring at Bill and Charlie. The second we were out of Mum's ear shot, George whispered into Harry's ear.

'Do you want to hear what they're saying?'

'Yes! How?'

'We've placed Extendable Ears in every room. Come on,' we ran into our room,

'Which one was it George? 7 or 12?'

'7,'

'Here Harry,' I held the ear up to our ears.

'She can't be trusted, Mum, why she even allowed in the house?

_Bill, she's proven herself,_

_Harry wouldn't be dating her if she wasn't part-Veela…_

_Charlie that's enough! She's not part Veela,_

_If we throw out every member of the Black Family, there would be nobody left, Sirius,' Sirius had entered the room,_

_'I'll talk to her, and Charlie, Harry trusts her, therefore I trust her. Molly you saw their kiss, Harry was leading,_

_You were perving on their kiss?' I heard Bill laugh,_

_'The door was open, Bill,_

_Look, she's beautiful, I'll be the first to admit it, I'm sure Harry likes her because of her personality more than her looks, I'm sorry I said that about her, being part Veela that is,' Charlie had finally come round,_

_'Bill, please,_

_Merry Christmas'_

I dropped the Extendable Ear has we heard footsteps, I went to bed,


	8. Family and Feelings

**once again i'm sorry about the chapter heading,  
>THANK YOU FOR READING<br>i don't own anything  
>ROAR!<strong>

* * *

><p>Kelsey,<p>

I was standing in what was called the 'Family Tree Room' it was empty, but the walls were covered with a tapestry, a Family Tree. I was holding my new wand, 12 inches, oak, and Phoenix tail feather.

'Kelsey,' I turned around, Sirius had entered the room, He saw my wand raised, 'Kelsey don't' A picture of me was sitting on the wall, coming from Bellatrix's picture.

'I don't want to part of this family, Incendio,' my picture burned, the flames licked up, but didn't harm any others.

'Good wand,'

'Thanks,' I went to leave,

'Kelsey, I say this as a family member, Merry Christmas,' I nodded and left, Ginny and Hermonie were sitting on the floor, talking.

'Hey,' Ginny was smiling, 'Tell,'

'What?'

'Why were you so late to dinner?' Hermonie started laughing.

'You already know.'

'Fred and George haven't realised that Extendable Ears go both ways,'

'Harry told them everything, didn't he?' I laughed,

'According to him, it was amazing, he could have stayed there all day, but we want to hear your thoughts?' I smiled, 'And this came for you,' Ginny held up two letters, 'tell first,'

'It was, was, I can't think of a word to describe it,'

'He said it was slow, He reckons you two were kissing for about 10 minutes, then Mum saw it,' Ginny laughed, 'That would have gone for another hour,' I smiled, I sat on my bed and opened my letters, one was from Oliver, saying that he was coming for Christmas Lunch, and one from Harry, telling me that he wanted to 'meet' again. It wasn't Harry's writing though, it was Fred's. A note came flying through the door, and landed on my bed, this one was from Harry-

Hey, Sorry about that, Fred insisted, I would have said this earlier but, Merry Christmas Beautiful, I'll talk to you tomorrow, I love you, Harry,

Ginny snatched the note from me,

'Hey, give that back,' Ginny laughed and read it out loud.

'How cute, I love you, Harry,'

'Ginny, I need to write back,' i snatched the note of her and grabbed my quill-

Hey, don't worry about it, Merry Christmas, we'll talk tomorrow, I love you too, Kels, Before Ginny could grab it, I tapped it and it flew out of the room,

'I'm going to sleep, Merry Christmas.' Hermonie dimmed the lights and started whispering to Ginny.

* * *

><p>Fred,<p>

Christmas morning was exciting. Charlie and Bill apologised to Harry and to Kelsey. Harry tried to get Kelsey alone but Mum kept on stopping him. Sirius had a quiet word with Mum, I overheard some of it, he said that she was being to controlling on Harry, she said that he should learn to control himself, Sirius started laughing and told Mum that Harry's only 15, he's not going to do anything that stupid. The presents were good; I got a jumper and a scarf, from the family, a Broomstick maintaining kit, from Harry and Kelsey, Sirius' old potion's notes from Sirius of course, he had written a walk through guide to the N.E.W.T.S. exam along with some potions for 'Practical Jokes' and Hermonie had taught me how to make the Extendable Ears only work one way. Oliver arrived around lunch time, he gave Kelsey a massive hug, he hadn't seen her in a year and a bit, and the newest Firebolt model, and he smiled at us and came over,

'Hey Guys,' he seemed happier than he had ever had at school,

'Hey Oliver,' I smiled back, 'Why didn't you tell us about Kelsey?'

'We were split up when our parents died, I found her about three years ago.'

'Must be proud your little sister's dating Harry Potter,'

'Yeah, but you know she's only 15 right, she skipped two year levels?'

'No, she never told us,'

'Not surprised, she doesn't trust many people, Harry knows, I told him,'

'Does she know that he knows?'

'Yeah, he confronted her about it, but he said he honestly didn't care, he loved her no matter what.' I swallowed; Harry wasn't saying that to get me to stop liking her, he actually was in love with her. I felt terrible. The day went quickly; Mum gave Harry and Kelsey odd jobs, at complete opposites of the house, but no one else. It was late into the evening; the adults were drinking Firewhiskey in front of the fire, the kids were sitting in our room, drinking Pumpkin Juice. Harry and Kelsey were holding hands. I couldn't keep it in,

'Kelsey, why didn't you tell us you were only 15?'

'You didn't know?' Hermonie laughed, 'She told everyone when they asked her about lying about being 16,' Harry was laughing.

'She didn't tell you because; it was during that stage when you weren't talking to her.'

'Ohhh,' I started laughing. Harry got up, and beckoned for Kelsey to follow, they were standing in the corner, and we could hear their conversation.

'Hey,'

'Hey, haven't talked to you all day,'

'I know,' Harry stepped closer to her, he was holding her one good hand; she still had the sling. 'I thought this would make up for it, Merry Christmas Kelsey,'

'Merry Christmas Harry,' I looked away now. They had been snogging for about three minutes now, I don't think they realised that it had gone quiet and that everyone was watching. Charlie came into the room; looked into the corner and started laughing. That didn't stop them; Charlie came and sat down, where Harry had been seated.

'Come to join the children, eh?' Ron asked,

'Yeah, Mum got drunk, so I decided to clear out, what's with them? There's no mistletoe,' George and I laughed,

'Good idea, they haven't talked all day, well they have, but, I don't know. And lack of Mistletoe never stopped Harry,' Charlie started laughing, Bill came in,

'Decided to clear out too?' Charlie smiled; Bill pointed to Harry and Kelsey, and laughed. He sat down where Kelsey had been.

'How good is their relationship anyway? Mum reckons it's all adrenalin,'

'It's been almost three months, I think the adrenalin would have worn off by now; Harry says he's in love with her.' George answered.

'Cute, I spoke to Oliver for a bit, he says that Kelsey's planning on dropping back next year, she skipped 6th year, so she'll do 6th and 7th year with Harry.' Hermonie broke her silence,

'Why's she giving up on herself like that?' She seemed shocked.

'Hermonie, honestly, who's going to give a job to a 16 year old?'

'True,' the group turned to see what Kelsey and Harry was doing, it had been at least 10 minutes now, and Harry slowly drew away. Bill and Charlie started clapping, George and I joined in, Ginny, Hermonie and Ron were last to join in the applause. Kelsey left the room and Harry came and sat back down.

'She's going to bed, she's tired,' Harry coughed,

'He's still imagining it in his head,' Bill whispered to Ron, George and I. 'To be honest, you become distracted for the week after or so, took Charlie about a month to stop, Harry will be spending a lot of time with Kelsey the next few weeks, What are they like at school?' Ginny joined in the conversation,

'Harry can't keep his hands off her, she doesn't mind, I guess she's been missing love most her life,'

'Have they slept together yet?' Bill asked

'What?' Ginny looked shocked,

'Have they slept in the same bed like thing yet?'

'They've slept on the floor in the Common Room together, once, and they haven't told us about any other times, they have come from the Room of Requirement together after being missing for a night,' Hermonie whispered,

'Then i don't know what mum's so worried about, Harry's a smart guy,' I yawned,

'I'm going to sleep, so clear out, please. Night all,' slowly, one by one, everyone left. Bill stayed; he was talking to Harry about something. Ron was passing notes to Ginny in the girl's room. George was fast asleep; I could hear Charlie snoring from the next room. Harry and Bill were still talking, Ron fell asleep, and so the note from Ginny came flying to me. I opened and read it,

_I'm not sure Ron; he's in love with her_, that can't be helped. She's in love with him as well, just be happy for them.

I wrote back,

_Hey Ginny, it's Fred, what's wrong?_ Our following conversation went like this,

_Hey Fred, how can you just sit there and watch them? I thought you loved her, I don't even get why she chose Harry over you,_

_I'm kind of happy that she's happy, I do, she chose Harry over me because, I left, and Harry stayed. Biggest mistake of my life,_

_That's smart, night Fred,_


	9. Nine Wishes

**THANK YOU FOR READING! I LOVE YOU!  
>i don't own anything, ROAR ROAR ROAR<br>please review, pleaaaasssssseeeeee,**

Kelsey,

The next week went slowly, Mrs Weasley found a whole set of new jobs for us to do, keeping Harry and I as far away as possible. Late at night, we snuck out from their rooms almost every night, but Mrs Weasley caught us most times. There was four days to go till we went back to school, and she had run out of jobs to give us. Bill and Charlie covered for us when we managed to get some time alone. It was our last full day, and Mrs Weasley had insisted that I make lunch. My chicken-noodle soup was rather good; it was almost done when Harry appeared.

'Hey you,'

'Hey,' he grabbed my hands; my arm was still in a cast, but out of a sling.

'Shouldn't it be healed by now?'

'George knocked me into the piano in the study.'

'Git,' I kissed him, he started snogging me back, Bill and Charlie had walked in, and were laughing. Mrs Weasley came in, and coughed loudly. Harry backed away, he looked annoyed.

'Your soup, it's burning.' Mrs Weasley was giving a death stare to Harry, I flicked my wand and the saucepan floated up and poured the soup into bowls. The bowls then floated towards the table, followed by spoons.

'We'll get the others,' Harry smiled, he pulled me after him. Mrs Weasley tried to grab Harry's arm, but he dodged. We ran up the stairs. Harry, Ron and the Twins' room was empty, so Harry pushed me in and we starting kissing again. Ginny noticed the door open and walked in.

'Hey guys,' Harry jumped, I laughed.

'Lunch is ready Ginny,' Harry muttered.

'I think you've skipped to desert.' Ginny joked, I laughed. Fred and George came in.

'Having fun?' George smiled. I poked my Tounge out at the Twins, Harry straightened my shirt. I giggled.

'You're beautiful,' Harry whispered,

'I love you,' Harry kissed me. We were standing in the corner, everyone was watching us. Sirius was standing outside, he was smiling,

'He really can't keep his hands off can he?' Sirius whispered to Fred and George. Harry smiled,

'I don't care if it's true,' He whispered to me.

'The soups getting cold,' the group of us slowly made our way to the kitchen. Harry and I lingered behind. He pulled his jumper around my arms; Mrs Weasley was giving Harry a death stare. I sat next to George and Bill. Harry was throwing notes under the table. I managed to catch one, but Bill caught the next one. He read the note, and started laughing; he passed it to George, who joined in the laughter, who then gave it to Charlie. Mrs Weasley tried to grab it, Charlie dodged, using the skills that made him such a good Seeker. He gave it to me; Mrs Weasley gave every child on the right side of the table cleaning duty. She tried to get the note off me, but I slipped it to Bill.

'I don't have it!' She gave a death stare to Bill, but left it alone. I was drying the bowls when Bill slipped the note. He winked.

'Here I'll do the rest,' I left; Harry was standing in the doorway.

'So?'

'I haven't actually read the note yet.'

'As you know, Charlie leaves today, so Fred and George are now sleeping in Bill's room, I've paid 2 galleons to Ron, to join them. I was wondering, if you were would like to join me? We haven't really spent much time together these holidays,'

'Of course,' He started smiling,

'Ginny will give you the Invisibility Cloak,' Charlie came out of the kitchen. He looked at us and started smiling. Charlie disappeared; Harry started whispering to me, I'm not going to repeat some of the stuff he said. He didn't notice that George was standing behind him, listening in.

'Harry behind you,' I whispered, he turned around, George was deep in thought,

'Hard choice Kelsey,' I laughed,

'Git,' Harry muttered, George walked off,

Fred,

I don't know what Mum expected to see when she walked into Harry's room; we heard them, through the Extendable Ear.

'Morning, Harry, where's your shirt?' At this point Harry rolled over, 'Harry Potter, what is she doing in here? In your bed? And I see Kelsey's wearing your shirt. Get dressed, both of you.' Mum left, Harry got up, Kelsey followed suite,

'Morning,' Kelsey's voice called out,

'Hey there,' I heard Kelsey giggle, 'Here,' Kelsey caught something. I heard the door open. I peered out, Kelsey was wearing Harry's white baseball t-shirt and a pair of his old tattered jeans. I don't think she noticed that the top was see-through.

'Wow,' I was staring at her, she was talking to Harry, George and Bill slapped me, but George started staring too. Bill slapped both of us; Ron came and stood with us,

'Harry's lucky,' Ron muttered, he got slapped 6 times, twice each. She went down stairs, Harry saw us staring, and he came towards us.

'You two didn't-' Bill asked

'No, we talked, we snogged, we talked some more-'

'You snogged some more.' I continued. Harry rolled his eyes,

'And we slept,' Harry insisted.

'Why were you laying half on top of her?' I asked, we were interrupted by Mum calling out to tell us that Breakfast was ready, Harry sat next to Kelsey, before Mum came in, they were snogging. Dad was laughing; I was trying not to laugh.

'Harry, Kelsey, you can run your hands all over each other at Hogwarts.' Mad-Eye had entered the room, Kelsey let go of Harry, and she straightened his top, he looked at her dotingly. 'Harry, seriously,' Tonks came in, she looked at Harry and Kelsey,

'Come on Mad-Eye, be nice,' She winked at Harry.

Breakfast went quickly. I tried to ignore Harry's whispering into Kelsey's ear, I cleaned the dishes, I walked past the study. I heard piano coming from the room, I opened the door slightly. Kelsey was sitting on Harry's lap, he had his arms around her, and his head was on her shoulder. She was amazing, Harry picked her up, he flicked his wand, and the piano started playing by itself. He swung her around, he put her down.

'Feeling dizzy?' He stepped closer to her, their noses touched, their foreheads grazed,

'I don't think it's the spinning,' her voice was in a whisper.

'Everything I've wanted, I've nothing wanted anything more than you, and I'm in love with you, I'll say it once, and I'll say it again, nothing can change the way I feel about you.'

'Harry,' She stepped closer this time, their lips were barely separate, 'That is all I've ever wanted to hear, I'm in love with you too, I don't care what happens, because the amount of how much I love you, that's never going to change.' Harry smiled; their lips were touching now, someone tapped me on the shoulder.

'Hey, so they don't just pash eh?' I turned around, George smiled,

'At least she's happy,'

Kelsey,

Harry and I were asleep in the study; we hadn't got much sleep last night. I had a dream. I was standing in an empty corridor; I saw a hooded figure come running into the room, Bellatrix Lestrange. Mum.

'AVADA KEDAVRA!' I felt my soul left my body; I was lying on the floor. Harry came running, he started crying, I saw the tears fall on my face, but I couldn't feel it. He grabbed my hand, Fred came running, and he stared at me, tears rolling down his cheek. Harry leant over my body. His tears fell heavy on my cheek. He leant down, I saw him kiss me, I couldn't feel it. I was numb. Harry didn't leave my side, once.

'Kelsey, KELSEY!' Harry was kneeling over me. 'You're crying,'

''Bad dream,' He hugged me, then kissed me,

'This should cure it,' it was comforting, yes. But the dream still lingered in my mind. Tonks walked in,

'Are you ready to go?'

'Yeah,' Harry said, 'we packed last night,' Tonks smiled, she left the room, Hermonie and George came in.

'Hey,' George was staring at me again; Hermonie slapped him, and muttered something to him. I looked down, my top- well Harry's top, I smiled, and Harry pulled his jumper over my head. George smiled, Fred came in, and muttered something to George, I think it was who made her put the jumper on? Harry put his arm around me. Hermonie smiled.

'Come on Harry, we found some stuff, under the bed,' Fred, George and Harry left, Hermonie came over to me,

'Hey,'

'Hey, if you're here to stop me from dropping back,'

'I'm not, I need your advice.'

'George,'

'That obvious, hey?'

'Yeah, tell, come on, I told you everything about Harry,'

'You didn't tell me about last night, and he asked me out, he told me that he cares about me,'

'What did you say?'

'That I'll think about it, what should I say?'

'Yes! The twins are the two nicest, funniest, h- people ever,'

'You went to say hottest there didn't you? What are you doing? Fred obviously still likes you and your pashing Harry every other minute.'

'Hermonie,' I started yelling, 'I'm sick of people questioning me.' I went to leave, George and Harry ran in.

'Kelsey,' I ran into Harry, he pulled me into a tight bear-hug. 'Kelsey, calm down,' Tears were flowing freely now, I stopped talking. Mrs Weasley walked in,

'What's going on in here?' I had a feeling she never warmed to me. 'Harry, what's wrong with Kelsey?' I closed my eyes; Harry kept on whispering in my ear, 'Harry?' He didn't say anything, 'Harry?'

'Mum, drop it,' Bill muttered. He patted me on the back; 'It's going to be alright,' Harry kissed me on the cheek. Everyone slowly left, Harry stayed there, not moving a muscle.

'Kelsey,'

'Harry,'

'Stop crying, what happened to the strong, independent girl I fell in love with? I can see her, but she's not there. What's wrong? Fred?'

'I don't like him, Harry; I feel awful, what I did, you shouldn't have stayed, you should of left me,' he leant forward, 'Harry, no, please,' he didn't back away, as usual, 'Harry, please,' he smiled, 'Go ahead Harry,' he kissed me, he always knew how to make me feel better, he picked me up, and placed me on the sofa. 'This is why I love you,' he smiled again, I opened my eyes, his amazing green eyes were staring me in my own eyes,

'You are beautiful, I love you so much,' he pulled me onto his lap, he started laughing. He pulled the hair out of my face. George came in, he smiled, and my eyes were still glistening with tears.

'She must be feeling better,' he said to Harry, then turned to me, 'Hermonie's really sorry about before, it was a pretty touchy subject, Fred wants to talk to you though, he's in our room'

'Okay, I shouldn't have shouted, tell her I'm sorry,' I kissed Harry, he didn't seem to like the idea of me talking to Fred, I went down the hall, I turned into Fred and George's room, he was sitting on the bed next to the window.

'Hey,' he called out; I sat on the bed across from him, 'How are you?'

'Alright, what did you want to talk about?'

'I wanted to apologise, about everything. I shouldn't have reacted so badly, for kissing you,'

'Fred, why are you apologising? This is entirely fault, I should have told you,'

'Just one question, did you chose Harry over me because he's the Boy who Lived?'

'No, I chose Harry because he stayed, you left.'

'What would have happened if I stayed?'

'It depends, if Harry left, I would be having this conversation with him right now. If you stayed as well, probably not chose either of you, but secretly love both of you, that kinda thing' He laughed, Bill came in,

'Hey guys, time to go,'

Fred,

The last time I talked to Kelsey alone I kissed her, and it took everything to stop myself from making that same mistake. On the Hogwarts Express, George and I sat in a separate compartment to all the others. Malfoy came in with a smart-ass remark and left with a blood nose. Ginny came in for an hour, she told us that Harry and Kelsey were in a different compartment than the rest of them, probably snogging somewhere, she had added.

'Don't get me wrong, Kelsey's a great girl and Harry's lucky as, but something about the way they spend time together is weird,'

'They talk more than they snog Ginny,' George argued, 'They love each other.'

'Suppose your right,' Ginny mumbled, 'Fred are you over her?'

'Yeah, a bit, mostly, kinda, not really.' I concluded. 'Fine, so I love her more than I did before, I'm just happy she's happy,' Harry came in; he had the same day-dreamy, distracted look he had on Christmas. He sat down next to Ginny, who looked at him, studying him.

'Hey guys,' Harry smiled,

'Hi Harry,' everyone answered back.

'I forgot what I came in to talk to you guys about,' everyone started laughing. The Candy Trolley came past, George and Ginny got up to get stuff, Harry stayed behind,

'Harry, how's Kelsey?'

'She's pretty good, I hope,'

'Has she been okay the last couple of days? She gets upset at nothing, and only really talks to you.'

'She hasn't been sleeping well; she has nightmares every night,'

'She looked fine this morning,'

'That's because we were awake much earlier than the time your mum came in, she woke up in a cold sweat, and she started crying so I comforted her.'

'So that's what all the snogging is for and what exactly did you do last night?'

'To take her mind of it, and I'm not telling,'

'You didn't do it, did you?

'No,' George joined us now, 'Harry's telling me about last night,' I winked, Harry rolled his eyes, 'they didn't do it, but they did something, and he's not telling me. Wonder what it is…' Ginny joined us now, 'and Ginny, Kelsey has been having nightmares so Harry pashes her, to take her mind off it,' Ginny snorted with laughter,

'Oi,' Harry looked pissed, 'it's not funny,' Harry left to go snog Kelsey some more,

'Fred,' he turned around, 'You'd be doing the same thing,' I wanted to say true, then punch Harry in the face, steal Kelsey and live happily forever. I think that's kinda not going to happen. No matter how much I wish, or plan. I zoned out, and started day-dreaming. Kelsey was lying on the floor. She was limp, I knelt beside her, her skin was ice cold, and there was no pulse. Harry was lying next her, a flask of potion was lying next to him. He loved her, more than I ever could. I smelt the potion, and dropped a passing beetle in it. The beetle shrivelled up, it was dead. I looked across Kelsey's body; she was holding Harry's hand. I saw two notes, one lying on the floor, another scrunched between their hands. I read the one laying on the floor,

_Dear Harry, _

_I'm sorry, it's the only way to protect you. I know by the time you read this, my Mother would have come and disposed of me, by doing so I have placed a Love Shield on you. I love you more than anything else. Please don't do anything stupid. For me. I love you and always will. _

_Yours Forever,_

_K _

I pulled the other one out of their hands. I noticed one in Kelsey's other hand, but I read this one first.

_Dear Kelsey, _

_I will not let you die for me, without you I have nothing. If there's no you, there's no me, so I've come to join you. Please don't think any less of me, but I died with you. My body's just joining us now. _

_I love you forever. _

_H_

Tears were flowing down my face, I pulled the note out of Kelsey's other hand.

_Dear Fred, _

_I'm Sorry. Goodbye, _

_Love Kelsey. _

Those two words jabbed at my chest; I picked up the flask lying next to Harry.

'Fred, Fred,' Ginny was tapping me on the shoulder, I felt my eyes, they were damp. 'Are you okay?'

'Bad dream,' I explained the dream to them, Ginny had tears in her eyes, and George was patting my back,

'I'm sorry bro,' for the next hour I kept on seeing snapshots of Kelsey's body, close ups of her, her face, her hand, her arm, her eye, her cheek. There was a large scar, which looked like it had been made by a knife, pushed in deep. I started seeing Kelsey being tortured. Bellatrix Lestrange was standing over her. The evil bitch held her wand directly into Kelsey's chest; she pulled back, but screamed the following words,

'AVADA KEDAVRA!' I saw the light leave Kelsey's eyes. A sharp, piercing, bright green light left her eyes. Bellatrix put a flask down Kelsey's body, she saw the note to Harry scrunched in her hand, she started laughing. An evil cackle. She left, knowing that she hadn't claimed one life, but two. Harry came running towards her; he picked up the note, and dropped to his knees. His tears were flowing onto Kelsey's perfect, pale white face. He saw a piece of paper and a quill to the flask. He scrawled something on it, held Kelsey's hand, muttered under his breath,

'I Love you,' drank the flask, and-

'Fred, we're here!' George yelled, he pulled me off the seat, 'Are you sure you're okay?' He patted me on the back, 'Another nightmare? Or the same one?' I told him about the second dream, he stood there in disbelief. 'Whoa, that's a tad creepy.' Malfoy walked past us.

'Is it true Weasley?' he said, pointing at me, 'You had a nightmare, which made you cry?' Malfoy was soon blasted across the station, thanks to Kelsey, 'Blood Traitor,' he muttered.

'Sorry Malfoy talking to yourself there,' everyone around us started laughing.

'Stupid cousin,' Malfoy muttered.

'Wait what?' I was in shock,

'He's my cousin, not be choice, mind you.' Everyone started laughing again. Malfoy went bright red; it didn't suit his greasy white hair. Harry hugged Kelsey and was about to pash her but Umbridge came up to him, giving him a warning, and Kelsey a detention for jinxing Malfoy. Harry pulled his jumper down, i wonder why… Umbridge left, Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle ran after her. Harry made sure she was gone, and kissed Kelsey. She realised she was still wearing Harry's jumper, jeans and top, so she pulled the jumper off and gave it to Harry. The top was see-through which made everyone stare at her, Harry pulled her close to him, and walked to the Carriages, George wolf whistled, Ginny slapped Dean, who was trying to push in front of everyone. I slapped George, Kelsey was laughing. We got onto the carriage, of course George would be pushing everyone out of the way, sat next to Kelsey, and Hermonie was next to him. I was next to Harry, who was staring at Kelsey; she was staring at him back. On the other side of me was Ron, who was trying his best not to even glance at Kelsey. I slapped him. George put his arm around Hermonie, and started whispering in her ear.

'What? When did that happen?' Ron was shocked. Everyone started laughing. George held Hermonie's hands. He leant forward, Hermonie smiled, they started snogging. Harry and I started laughing. Ron tried to cover his eyes.

'Really? How long guys?'

'Most of the holidays, they kept it better hidden then those two,' I pointed to Harry and Kelsey, Kelsey was sitting on Harry's lap. Ron laughed, Loony Lovegood, came up to the carriage, we hadn't left yet.

'Hey, can I join you?' Ron and I nodded, she sat next to Hermonie; George was whispering something in her ear, Hermonie was giggling. Ron smiled at Luna, who was deep in thought.

'She does realise that her shirt is see-through?' She pointed at Kelsey.

'Yeah, she's blind to everyone but Harry,' I thought about adding, I wish she could see me, but I decided not to say anything.

'Umbridge is coming,' Luna yelled, George let go of Hermonie, Kelsey jumped off Harry, and landed on me, I tried not to say anything, or do anything. I pretended to start laughing and helped her get off.

'Sorry Fred,' she laughed. Umbridge opened the carriage door.

'Wood! Put a proper top on, Names?' We told her our names, she left, staring at Kelsey, who was sat back down next to George; he was trying not to stare at Kelsey, so he stared at Hermonie.

'Hag,' everyone muttered at once. The carriage started moving, Hermonie and George got closer together, and Kelsey and Harry weren't snogging for once. She stood up, the carriage jolted, she fell on top of George, he smiled, I pulled her up, and she landed on Harry, the third time she fell. Harry laughed. They started snogging so I closed my eyes. Oh, I wish I was Harry.


	10. Chapter 10

**so um hey,  
>i don't own<br>i don't know what to call this chapter so it's just chapter 10...  
>please review!<br>:)**

* * *

><p>Kelsey,<p>

Umbridge is a bitch. I hate her so much, I've got no time for homework, and I have a detention every other day. The first weekend after term started, I was loaded with so much homework, that I barely sleep, let alone eat, or drink. It was late Saturday night. The Common Room was empty, expect for Fred, George and I. They were trying to battle homework as well. Harry came in; my hair was messy and falling out of my quick ponytail. Fred asked me what a certain question was, I mumbled some answer. Harry sat on the floor next to me.

'Hey, have you slept in a week?'

'Probably not, I've had 10 detentions this week, along with a growing pile of homework. A sudden snore from George direction made me jump. 'And these two don't help, well Hermonie answers on George's stuff help, but the twins in general don't. Harry,' I fell asleep, my head on his shoulder, for about an hour. I woke up, Harry was writing out my DADA essay, he smiled, Hermonie was writing my Herbolgy essay, and Ginny was trying to do my practical work for Charms.

'Go back to sleep Kels,' He kissed me on the cheek.

'If you insist,' Ginny passed me a pillow, and Harry covered me with a blanket, Harry lay down next to me,

'Tomorrow, you'll do no homework; we'll spend the day together, just you and me.'

'I love you, Harry'

'I love you, Kelsey,' I fell asleep.

Harry kissed me, which woke me up,

'Best way, to be woken up, yes?' I muttered. He laughed,

'Come let's have breakfast, between the four of us, we finished all your homework, there's a DA meeting tonight, coming?'

'Wouldn't miss it for the world,' Harry smiled, and pulled me up. We took the passageway from the 7th floor, we walked into the Great Hall, George and Hermonie were snogging in the corner of the Entrance Hall. Ron walked passed, he coughed, but they didn't stop. Neville walked in, he laughed at them, but came and sat down with us. During breakfast Ron started a food-fight with Harry, and got a detention. Malfoy was about to give Harry one, but I gave Malfoy a stare, and started playing with my wand. I set fire to his Inquisitorial Squad badge. He screamed, and got rid of Ron's detention. Harry pulled me up, and we went up to the 7th floor. I don't know what he was thinking, but the Room of Requirement appeared,

'Close your eyes, gorgeous,' Harry put his hands over my eyes and pushed me forward, I felt grass under my feet, Harry picked me up, 'Keep your eyes closed,' he put me down; there was some sort of fabric under my feet. Harry leant forward, and kissed me on the forehead. 'Open your eyes,' we were in a field, the grass was green and soft under our feet, there were birds flying above our heads, it was a beautiful sunny day.

'Harry,' we stepped closer together,

'Kelsey, let's just stay in here forever, forget about the rest of the world, our pasts, stay here, just grow old. No-one could come and ruin it for us. There's a cottage over there, and we have all the time in the world. I would never hurt you, unless it could save you. It's just, I love you. I know I always will, let's just say I'm in love with you.'

'Harry, I want to stay here with you, forever. I would but, we have the rest of our lives in front of us. I know you would never hurt me, unless it's for my own good. I love you, I'm in love with you, I am, and I can't imagine my life without you. Let's stay here, for an hour, maybe a day.'

'The only future I see is with you.' I stepped even closer,

'Have you grown Harry? You're a bit taller,'

'Just a bit,' I went on my tippy-toes, Harry pushed me backwards,

'Woah,' Harry started snogging me, he took a breath for a second, 'Harry, what?'

'Oh crap, Kelsey, I'm sorry, if you're not in the mood, I'll go,' he turned for the door, I started following him,

'Harry Potter, I love you,' he turned around, I walked into him, I started snogging him. He smiled; I fell, pulling Harry with me. I landed on top of him. We hadn't stopped pashing, Harry rolled us over, and he was on top now. 'I'm having second thoughts about staying here forever,' He laughed, I really was having second thoughts, I could escape my mother, Umbridge, Fred (not because I hate him, I just don't want any more awkward moments) and my past.

'Kelsey Wood, I don't just love you, I'm fully in love with you. There's nothing I wouldn't do for you.'

We spent the rest of the day in the field, there was a basket filled with sandwiches, and a jug of butterbeer. Night slowly fell, a bunch of lights came from the nowhere, and Harry got up, but bent back down and picked me up. He carried me for what seemed like forever, I stared Harry in the eyes the whole time,

'Harry,' I put my head to his chest, I looked up, and Harry put his head down and kissed me. He dropped me, but we never let go, I wanted to stay like this forever. I'm not going to say what happened next,

* * *

><p>Fred,<p>

It's all over. Umbridge caught us. Kelsey and Harry came in late, Kelsey's hair was a mess, and Harry had his sweater on backwards. She noticed and pulled it the right way round.

'Okay guys, your attacking skills are awesome, but what is crucial, is your defence. We all know Protego, a simple shield spell to deflect a simple spell, Protego Maxima for slightly more complicated, but the ultimate shield, is a Patronus. I know it's a challenge but I think you guys can handle it. Just think of a happy thought. I'll demonstrate. Expecto Patronum.' Beautiful white stag came flying out of Harry's wand. Kelsey was in awe. Everyone was staring at Harry, the Stag disappeared. Harry walked towards Kelsey, she hugged him. There was something different about the way they acted around one another. They did it. Wait what? They did it, oh great. They must really be in love. 'Okay everyone, have a go,'

George whispered in my ear, 'What's with them? I think they-Kelsey's Patronus was a fox, Harry was laughing. George flicked his wand, a great big baboon came jumping out of its wand. I flicked mine; another big baboon had come flying out of my wand. There was a loud bang. There was a hole in the wall. Ginny and Hermonie ran up to the hole, Harry followed them, he was followed by Kelsey. There was another bang; George pulled Hermonie and Ginny out of the way. Harry pulled Kelsey away, there was another bang, and the wall fell apart. Harry covered Kelsey from the blast, he had a cut on his face, and Kelsey had been hit by a piece of wall. She was unconscious. Malfoy and Crabbe pulled Harry up, and pulled him out. Umbridge did that annoying laugh when she saw Kelsey. He tried to fight, but he gave up, when Malfoy threatened Kelsey.

'Kelsey, Kelsey,' I knelt next to Kelsey; the skin where the wall had hit was bleeding. She stirred,

'Where's Harry?' She sat up; I ripped a bit of my shirt, and started dabbing the wound.

'Umbridge's questioning him. We got caught, Cho and her friend told. Come on let's get you to the Common Room.' I helped her up, George grabbed her other arm. The Gryffindor's in the Army followed us to the Common Room, we entered. Professor McGonagall was standing in the middle of the room.

'Well, you could of told me, even if I already knew, I won't ask for now, my biggest concern is Kelsey's health.' She had fallen unconscious again. George and I lay her on the couch. McGonagall leant over her body, inspecting her wound. Umbridge came in.

'Minerva, what are you doing?'

'This girl is injured, she needs medical attention,'

'That is not my immediate concern, excuse me,' She pushed her way in front of McGonagall, but George and I didn't move.

'She needs urgent medical attention, and I have reason to believe that you are to blame for her injuries. Now if you don't leave me to attend to her, I shall get Professor Dumbledore.'

'I'm afraid that Professor Dumbledore won't be coming, if he does, he shall be arrested, for plotting against the Ministry. Now, move.' She shoved her way through us.

'Legilimens,' Harry told me about this spell; it's used to read people's minds.

* * *

><p>Kelsey,<p>

Umbridge went through my mind. She saw everything. Harry and I in the field, kissing Fred, my childhood, Harry, Beauxbatons, Harry, the DA, I started screaming. Fred was kneeling next to me.

'Stop it, let her go!' Fred was shouting at Umbridge, George hit Umbridge's wand out of her hands. I couldn't breathe. Tears were falling out of my eyes,

'Mr Weasley! How dare you?'

'I'll take for responsibility for Mr Weasley's actions, if you don't hurt one of my house members again.'

'Fine, Minerva, come with me.' Umbridge and McGonagall left. Fred pulled my hair out of my face,

'Are you okay? What did Umbridge see?'

'Fred, she saw everything,' Ginny came next to me.

'What happened today? I mean where did you and Harry go?' I bit my lip.

'Not the time Ginny, everything? She saw what happened this afternoon with Harry?'

'What happened?' Ginny asked,

'Not the time Ginny,' Fred muttered.

'She saw it,'

'Saw what?' Ginny was prescient,

'What did Umbridge see?' George had joined the conversation. 'What did Kelsey and Harry do?' Hermonie came to join us, she had a cut on her lip, and George 'fixed' it, by snogging her.

'Kelsey and Harry did what?' Hermonie asked, after George finally stopped kissing her.

'A bit more than snog,' Fred whispered, I hit him. 'What? You did,' Harry came in, I was still lying on the couch,

'Kelsey,' he ran towards me, I sat up, and he looked at my head. 'Dumbledore told me you were lucky to be alive, that I saved your life. Then Umbridge fired McGonagall, and Dumbledore apperated, Are you okay?'

'I'm fine,' he kissed me, it wasn't like our other kisses, Harry was trying to comfort himself, 'Harry, your crying,' I hugged him. Ginny was about to say something but she shut up. 'Harry,' I stood up, almost falling over, Fred and George kept me upright. I withdrew from the hug, only to have Harry take me to his dormitory.

'Kelsey,' he was about to say something but I cut him off, I put my lips to his, 'Kelsey,' I felt his lips move, 'Kelsey,'

'Harry,' He rolled his lip, but by letting go, I caught his lip. I started to kiss him, but he took control, I felt Harry pick me up, my back was against the brick wall. Harry had pulled my jumper off when Seamus and Dean came in, and started laughing, both Harry and I's jumpers were lying on the floor. Neville and Ron came in,

'Oh for the Hippogriff's sake, can people stop snogging, for like a day! Hermonie and George, Ginny and Dean, you two,'

'Ron, nope, and rumour has it your dating Lavender Brown?' Harry asked he looked annoyed that we had been interrupted.

'Nope, he's dating Loony Lovegood,' Fred and George came in, Ron tried to hit them, but they caught his arms, 'Kelsey would you mind?' I whacked Ron on the back of the head.

'Is it wrong I found that hot?' Harry whispered in my ear, I started laughing,

'I'm going to bed, night all,' I turned to Harry, and whispered, 'I love you,' I left the room, but I could still hear their conversation,

'Harry, you're the luckiest guy in the world,' that was Dean,

'She's beautiful,' George muttered,

'She's-she's' Fred was trying to find a word to describe me,

'You're right Dean, I'm in love with her, I think I am the luckiest guy in the world, she's more than beautiful, she's amazing, but most of all, she's mine,' I smiled, 'She left her jumper,' Harry came out, 'Hey you,'

'Hey,'

'Here's your jumper,'

'Thanks, you really didn't want to be interrupted there did you?'

'Hell no,' I laughed,

'Tomorrow,'

'Tomorrow,'

'Night Harry,' I kissed him, 'My saviour,'


	11. Notice and Blunt

**hey,  
>i don't own anything.<br>in answer to FredDidn'tDie's question well you're just going to have to keep on reading, aren't you?  
>um, well thanks for reading,<br>please review, :)**

* * *

><p>Fred,<p>

Harry came into the dormitory, smiling. He was smiling, not dazed, happy.

'Spit it out,' Dean asked,

'I just talked to Kelsey,'

'Care to share?' I suggested,

'She called me her saviour,'

'Get in there,' George and I said at once,

'Already am,' everyone started laughing, I tried fake laughing, but George could tell that this was killing me inside.

Love, everyone seems to be in it, Harry with Kelsey, Kelsey with Harry, George with Hermonie, Hermonie with George, Dean with Ginny, I'm not sure the feelings mutual, Lavender with Ron, Ron with Loony, and me with Kelsey. Expect I don't have Kelsey, I had her, I let go, Harry caught her, now they're going to get married, if they had a chance, I had a sudden vision of a wedding, Kelsey and Harry were standing at the feet of a step, an elderly man was saying something, then threw some golden stuff on them. Harry kissed Kelsey, she kissed him back, Kelsey fell over, but that didn't stop Harry, who was now lying on the floor on top of her. I opened my eyes, George was standing over me, I was crying.

'Dude, stop crying,' my brother joked, I stared at him, pissed, 'I'm sorry bro, what's wrong?'

'Bad dream,' every time I blinked I saw Kelsey and Harry, 'Kelsey and Harry, getting married,'

'Fred, that's not going to happen, it's just a dream,' Kelsey and Harry were sitting in front of the fire, Kelsey's hair was a beautiful golden brown, like always, but the light from the fire made it look amazing, unearthly. They were talking, laughing, Harry was playing with her hair, they moved closer together, Harry kissed her on the cheek, but stayed there, he was whispering something in her ear, Kelsey moved her head just a bit, their lips were touching, but Harry kept on talking, she put one of her elegant fingers, on his lips. He moved it down slowly, they smiled, Kelsey bit her lip, Harry started snogging her, Harry took a breath, Kelsey laughed, and Harry started snogging her again, expect for Kelsey slipping down underneath Harry.

'Fred, Fred,' George was tapping me on the shoulder, 'Stop staring at them, well you can't see Kelsey's ass from here, and if we could, you know I'd be staring too. If I was given half a chance to ask her out, I would take it, but I'm not, because you like her and Harry's in love with her.'

'You really are the best brother out there, you know that?'

'Is it because I'm attractive, smart, witty, funny and just plain awesome? And of course I am.'

'Not too sure about the attractive bit, but yeah, that's true, what about Kelsey and Harry getting married?'

'Well, they're only 15; they have like 5 years before they're going to even start thinking about it. A lot's going to happen Fred, like Harry beating Voldey, Bellatrix and Kelsey's showdown, our shop, Hermonie and me-'

'I get the idea,' I looked over at the couch; I could just see the top of Harry's head. 'I'm going to bed, night George,'

The next morning was colder than usual. Kelsey had the day off classes because of her injury. The Slytherin's had made up a distasteful rumour about how she got it, something about Harry and her, I didn't bother listening to it. George cursed every person who said it, and Hermonie told Flitwick, he told her he couldn't do anything, and suggested a few handy jinxes. Cho tried to apologise to Harry and to Kelsey, but Kels ignored her, but after 50 attempts she bluntly said, you obviously don't want to apologise so don't bother, just leave Harry and her alone. Cho then asked me out, I started laughing, everyone around me cracked up, and Ginny answered for me, he's not even remotely interested, and Cho you're a slut. Kelsey started smirking, Harry gave Ginny a high five, and I had to yell,

'THAT'S MY SISTER!' most people started cheering, Cho went away looking embarrassed. A large brown barn owl came flying in, Umbridge tried to catch it but missed, it dropped a letter in front of Kelsey,

'It's from Oliver!' Umbridge tried to grab it, but Kelsey, Harry, George and I ran to the Common Room, using the passage way to the 7th floor. Umbridge started firing spells at us, but George sent her flying. 'You're going to be expelled George,' Kelsey stopped,

'I don't care Kels, she deserves it,' she hugged George, it seemed to last longer than normal, Umbridge came after us again, Kelsey got hit and fell, passing Harry the note,

'Keep running,' The Inquisitorial Squad grabbed her, Malfoy got too close for my liking. There was a loud bang, Kelsey had escaped, how? I don't know, she caught up, we ran into the Common Room, up the stairs, and into the boy's dormitory. Kelsey had a grazed knee that was bleeding badly; she always seemed to get hurt. 'I'm fine,' she insisted, 'Open the letter,' Harry ripped open the letter and read it aloud,

_Kelsey, Bellatrix found me, I'm fine, she tortured me, I didn't tell her anything. Don't talk to any Slytherins, especially Draco Malfoy, his father is a Death Eater, and will happily give you up. She will come looking for you, just don't get up to anything, I heard about Dumbledore's Army, why didn't you write? Professor McGonagall sends her best wishes, and suggests that you don't do anything stupid. I know Harry will be with you when you read this, please tell him I say hi, and to be careful. I'm at Grimelaud Place, with the Order, has a replacement for Arthur Weasley. Tell Fred and George that I can send the fireworks in. Please write back, I'm worried. _

_I love you Kels, _

_Oliver, _

'Cheery,' Kelsey muttered, 'Harry, please be careful, George, Fred you too.' She had a look on her face, I had never seen- fear. Harry hugged her for about a minute, she let go and flung herself at me, then did the same to George.

'Woah, Kels, it's going to be okay,' George tightened his hug, Kelsey didn't let go. Harry knew that the second we left she was going to snog the crap outta him, but he didn't want it to be a scared snog, like she was about to lose him. She finally let go of George. Hermonie, Ginny and Ron came in, 'Umbridge is coming' Ginny told us, 'You've already made Gryffindor lose 100 points,' Kels' face fell, she started sobbing, 'Kelsey, don't cry, it's not your fault.'

'Excuse us for a minute,' Harry pulled Kelsey towards his bed, helped her up and pulled the curtains around them so we couldn't see. I heard Kelsey giggle, Harry started laughing loudly. Ginny went over and open the curtains, Kelsey was under Harry, and they were snogging.

'Guys, seriously?' Ron was scratching his head.

'Ron, don't,' Ginny was laughing, Harry got up, and Kelsey was fixing her skirt. George pulled Hermonie towards him, and Hermonie started whispering,

'How long do you think it's going to last?'

'Forever, they're never going to break up, sorry Fred, but it's true,' something was biting away at George's heart, Hermonie saw it too, but she knew better than to ask. There was shouting coming from outside the common room,

'I am High Inquisitor and Headmistress, let me in. NOW!'

'Not without a password.' Thank god for the Fat Lady,

'Fine, BRAVERY,' everyone started laughing, 'GODRIC GRYFFINDOR, LION,'

'Enter,' The Fat Lady slowly opened, Kelsey was standing at the top of the stairs. She had scars on her hand from the bitch's torture.

'Give me that letter, it is mine,'

'Excuse me Headmistress; I thought you said people weren't supposed to tell lies? It is mine, it was addressed to me, and it is a personal letter, now if you excuse me and my class mates, we'd like to get some sleep.'

* * *

><p>Kelsey,<p>

N.E.W.T.S exams, what fun, I had Potions and Herbolgy today, and I think I may have failed Herbolgy, but I did well in Potions. At least Umbridge doesn't over see these. I have to write back to Oliver, but Umbridge has locked the Owlery, so I was forced to use Pig, Ron and Ginny's owl. It's not that hard putting the letter on, it's catching the dam thing.

_Dear Oliver,_

_I'm sorry about the delay; Umbridge has shut down the Owlery. I'm sorry if Pig is even later than my reply. I heard, Professor Flitwick is organising for me to come visit, am I safe at Hogwarts? I got an offer for the Chudley Cannons Quidditch team, should I accept? I think I did well in my Potions exam; I'm not sure about my Herbolgy. Will tell you about DADA, Transfiguration and Charms when you write back. According to Professor Sprout, if i get the grades my work is showing, I could be able to enter Auror Training. Professor McGonagall, thank you and I will try. I'm sorry I didn't write, I've been busy with homework, and Harry says hey, and how do you know he'd be with me? Harry wants to talk to you; we've got the fireworks, Oliver. Gred and Forge are talking about something bigger and better than what they originally planned._

_I love you too Oliver,_

_Kelsey,_

I had just finished when Harry jumped on my lap.

'Hey Harry,' I started laughing. He started to kiss me but Ron walked in.

'How are your exams going?' Ron sat down next to Harry and I, he hadn't got off my lap yet. Hermonie came in, her hair was messy and she had a certain look on her face, I knew it too well. She was unbelievably happy, and trying to contain it. Something to do with her and George I presume.

'How are your exams going?' Hermonie was trying to hide whatever George and she did.

'Pretty good, how about why you're so happy?' Hermonie beckoned me to come; I kissed Harry, threw him onto Ron's lap, which made him jump up, and followed Hermonie.

'George told me he's in love with me.' I gave a little squeal, 'And I'm pretty sure the feelings mutual.'

'Oh My Wizard God, What happened next?'

'We snogged-'

'This was about 5 hours ago, you two slept together,' I smiled, Hermonie started blushing. 'And, you woke up an hour ago, and you guys talked,'

'How do you- you and Harry have probably done those 100 times?'

'Yep, and trust me, it only gets better from here,'

'You guys have done it, haven't you?'

'You already know the answer to that.' Hermonie smiled, we went back down the stairs, and Professor Snape was standing inside the Common Room,

'Miss Wood, may I talk to you?' I followed Snape out of the room.

'Miss Wood, I'm here to discuss your Potion's result, you have got the best results Hogwarts has seen in long time, with these results, plus decent results in everything else, you could easily be accepted into the Auror training. I also know that you're dating Potter, that your 'mother' is looking for you, you want to drop back, and that you have an offer to play Quidditch for the Chudley Cannons.' I smiled,

'Is there anything you don't know?'

'No, and I know everything about you and Potter, everything.' I started to leave, 'Wait, Miss Wood, wait till your final results before you make a decision.'

'Thank you sir,' I went back into the Common Room, Ron and Hermonie had gone to bed, Harry was the only one in there. Harry walked towards me, he grabbed my hand, and he turned around, and pulled me onto the sofa. 'And hello to you too Harry,' he laughed and started playing with my hair. I stared at his hand; _I must not tell lies_ etched into the skin. 'Harry,'

'Umbridge,'

'Bitch,' Harry started to kiss me, I smiled and started kiss him back, George came in, he was smiling, something to do with Hermonie.

'Kelsey, how can you still snog Harry with everything going on?' I started laughing, Fred came in, and he laughed at us, but went up to the dorms. George followed him, it was just us again. We talked forever. It was one of those conversations, you didn't talk about anything, and you talked about everything. Harry made me laugh so hard by doing impressions of Umbridge; he's so cute, trying to imitate something so ugly. Harry started laughing, just because I was laughing. I lay down, on the couch; my head was on Harry's lap. I looked up at his face, he was looking down on me, and a massive smile was on his face.

'I love you,' I said, just plain and simple, just out of nowhere, it just came out.

'Kelsey, I love you too, always will.' Harry leant down, and started snogging me, I didn't fell Harry somehow get up from underneath me and somehow get on top of me. Harry stopped, and we fell onto the floor. Harry landed on me, and rolled me on top,

'Harry, I'm tired,' I tried to get back up but Harry flicked his wand, and a massive blanket and two pillows came flying towards us. The blanket landed neatly, but the pillows whacked into Harry's head, I had just ducked out of the way. 'Night,' I fell asleep in Harry's arms.

* * *

><p>Fred,<p>

I went down the stairs to the Common Room, and didn't notice a lump lying in front of the fire, it was Kelsey. Harry was sitting on the couch, staring at the lump, in a weird, lovey-dovey way. I saw the lump move, Kelsey's face turned into view. She was still asleep. I sat next to Harry.

'She's beautiful,' I muttered, Harry turned to me,

'She is, isn't she?' Kelsey woke, she was smiling. She stood up, and fell into Harry's lap, 'Morning,' Harry said, smiling, and kissed her. I looked away, I heard Kelsey stand up, she went upstairs for a bit, and came down with a towel.

'I'm going to have a shower,' she muttered as she left the common room. George came down, being dragged by Hermonie; he picked her up, which made her laugh. George sat down on the arm chair and placed Hermonie neatly on top of him. She started snogging him, Harry laughed.

'So how's your N.E.W.T.S going?' Harry asked me,

'They're hard, I have Defence and Transfiguration, Kels also has Charms, and then we're done. Potions went well, Kels is pretty sure she failed Herbology, but she didn't, I saw it in Professor Sprout's eyes. She probably owned it how are your O.W.L's going?

'Good, I think, still have 4 left, two today, two tomorrow, Charms and Herbology today, and Potions and Defence tomorrow, Kelsey got another Quidditch offer, she won't accept the Cannon's offer, but she won't tell me the other, she wants to drop back a year but she's too good at school to do that, if she gets into Auror training she will take it, and I suppose that will be the end of us. I honestly don't see a way we will be together,' Harry's face fell,

'Harry, you know Kelsey will fight for you, no matter what,'

'I suppose, but she will have nowhere,'

'Not true, mum offered her our spare room, she'll be gone most of the time, and you two can see each other on the holidays,'

'I suppose, it won't be the same though,' Kelsey came in, her hair was dripping wet, she smiled, Harry stood up, and hugged her, he didn't let go, Kelsey's wet hair fell across Harry's back,

'Harry,' she muttered, he didn't let go, she pulled out, and snogged him, he started to snog her back. Ron came down, he sighed loudly, but he didn't stop them though.

'Let's get breakfast, I muttered to Ron, 'Leave them be,' Ron and I walked down to the Great Hall, we ran into Lucy, who was coming from the library,

'Hey Fred, hey Ron,'

'Hey Lucy, do you want some breakfast? We're on our way,'

'Sure,' Lucy talked to me about Quidditch, she was rather good, I remembered from the Trials, she was back-up Seeker for Ginny, before the bitch cancelled it, she played one game, she got beat up pretty bad by Cho Chang, but she caught the Snitch. Lucy was carrying an uncompleted Potions essay; she told me that it was for her final exam. Seamus came and joined us, he liked Lucy, mind you a lot of people did, she was like the Kelsey of Ginny's year, but so different, she wasn't smart, she was failing most subjects, she was good at Quidditch but that was about it. She was quite pretty, stunning, in a certain light, I suppose. She was talkative, funny, and inventive. She helped with selling George and I am products, so I liked her, we were good friends. Dean joined us, he liked Ginny, but he also kinda liked Lucy. Lucy smiled, and went back to writing her essay.

'I don't get this,' she muttered,

'What are you so supposed to do?'

'Write a two parchment essay on poisons, and their counter potions. This is confusing,'

'Don't worries Lucy,' Dean pulled Lucy's essay towards him, 'wait,' he stopped, 'I don't even get this, Seamus?'

'What? This is confusing, ask Snape,'

'No way in hell, I'm already failing, I'm not going to blow any chance of passing that I have,' Hermonie and George came in, Hermonie sat next to Lucy, who was rereading the chapter on Poisons. 'Hermonie, could you please?' she smiled at Hermonie, who pulled her essay and her book towards her, and started writing. 'Thanks,' I gave Lucy a Hot Chocolate, she smiled, and pulled her DADA book out, and started reading. Harry and Kelsey came towards us, Lucy had fallen asleep in her book, Harry laughed, Kelsey sat next to George and Harry sat next to me, Lucy woke, and blushed, Hermonie handed her her essay, 'Thanks,' she muttered again, and ate some toast. George threw a note to Lucy, she read it, and laughed, I grabbed it-

_Go out with Seamus, _Seamus tried to grab it but I dodged it. Dean now threw a note to Lucy, she rolled her eyes,

_Go out with me, _she wrote back, _No, _Dean's face fell. Seamus saw and smiled, but Dean hit him.

'Oi,' Seamus hit him back. I realised something, I could ask her out, and she'd probably say yes, I kinda liked her I guess, I mean, she'd be kinda like a counter medicine to Kelsey. Ginny had told me she failed her first year, and redid it, and barely passed the second time.

'Come on, George, Fred, we have an exam in 30 minutes, let's get changed,' Kelsey was still wearing her pyjamas. We went upstairs, got changed.

* * *

><p>Kelsey,<p>

I was coming out of my dorm when George stopped me,

'Hey,'

'Hey, how are you?'

'Good, what about you?' I asked George,

'Pretty good, how's Harry?'

'How's Hermonie? And he's alright; he's been acting weird lately,'

'She's amazing, have you heard, That Fred might ask that Lucy Myers chick out?'

'Wait, what?'

'He's sick of waiting for you,' Fred came out of his dorm, George and I were standing in the corner, Fred gave us a look,

'It's not what it looks like; we were discussing you, why are you asking Lucy out? Isn't she going out with Seamus or Dean or someone?'

'Dean likes Ginny, Seamus likes her, but he doesn't have the guts to ask her out, I was going to ask her, but apparently, she's going out with Michael Corner, after he dumped Cho,'

'Why would anyone want to go out with Michael?' George asked,

'He is kind of cute,' I muttered, Fred and George made vomiting faces.

That night was a blur, I finished my exams, I was playing with Harry's glasses, he looked really cute without them, but he looked even cuter with them, I put them on, everything was so blurry. Harry started laughing, he was playing with my hair, and Harry kissed me, I fell off the sofa, pulling Harry with me, I smiled, Harry got up, and pulled me with him, we ran into the 7th floor corridor, Malfoy was standing there, his wand out,

'Well, well, well, what do you think you two are doing here?' Several other members of the Squad, turned up, I pulled my wand out, pushing Harry behind me.

'Kels, what the hell do you think you're doing?' he whispered,

'What are you doing here?' Pansy Parkinson repeated, 'I said, what you are doing here? Answer me; I am a member of the Inquisitorial Squad.' We didn't say anything, 'Fine,' she started to raise her wand, but Harry flicked his, and sent her flying. I flicked mine, and Malfoy and his little friends followed Pansy's lead. Harry pulled me towards the Room of Requirement, Snape had fixed it, and we ran into the doors, we were back into the field,

'Harry,' I started snogging him, he pulled away, 'Harry, you've been acting weird lately, what's wrong?'

'Nothing, as long as I have you,' Harry pulled me into him, I hugged him, but he wasn't hugging me back, he was undoing my tie, 'I Love You, I haven't said it enough recently, fuck, I'm in love with you, Kelsey Wood,'

'Harry Potter, I love you too, I'm in love with you, nothing, no one will ever come between us,' I pulled his jumper off, and started undoing his tie, he started unbuttoning my t-shirt. It happened again.

The next morning, everything seemed to be alright, I saw Lucy snogging Seamus, and Michael looking pissed, she broke up with him, good girl. George and Hermonie were sitting in the common room, playing with the fire. Harry, Ron and Hermonie had their Potion's exam and according to Harry he failed, he didn't, not if he followed my notes, they now had their DADA exam. The twins were smiling to one another.

'What's so funny?'


	12. Escape and Punishment

**sorry for the wait guys,  
>very, very short chapter,<br>i might be rewriting the older chapters,  
>and well,<br>i don't own anything, everything belongs to my queen, JK Rowling.  
>well, um, review. just tell me what you think, please! please!<br>**

* * *

><p>Fred,<p>

'Kels, we're done, so we're going to leave, with a bang.' I laughed

'What?' George and I started laughing, 'What seriously guys?' George winked at Kelsey, she smiled, she knew better than to ask anymore. It was 2pm,

'Well we'd better start preparing, see you Kels, go and take a walk, just make sure you're in the Entrance Courtyard at 3pm,' Kels smiled, she hugged me, and whispered in my ear,

'Good luck,' she kissed me on the cheek, and turned to George, he hugged her harder than I had, she whispered something longer in his ear, and he kissed her on the cheek, he didn't withdraw. Kelsey stood there, she didn't say or do anything, and I think there's something going on with them. If that's true, then I can't trust my brother, and that the girl I love is a cheater and a liar. George finally let go, we left.

'What was that?' I tried not to yell at George,

'Calm down, Kelsey's one of my closest friends, she's more like my little sister,'

'That didn't look like brother and sisterly love, George,'

'Fine I like her, a bit, but I love Hermonie, I'm confused,' I looked at George; I thought he was just a bastard, but he had feelings, I was confused.

'Fine, we'll talk about this later, come on let's get the fireworks.' We ran into the boathouse, Kelsey had tied one of her ties around George's neck, filled with notes about where she had hidden the fireworks.

'God, Kels' instructions are confusing, Accio fireworks!' George complained; several large boxes came towards us, 'DUCK!' I got hit by a box; George had just missed it, 'Come on, we have to get to the 5th floor,' George went up the stairs to let down the boats, and grabbed our brooms. I followed him up, he passed me my broom, and we jumped out of the window. We flew up to the 5th floor corridor window, we had paid a Ravenclaw 3rd year to leave it open.

'It's 2:56, we have 4 minutes to go, here,' I handed my brother the largest firework, 'I shouldn't of started yelling, you can have the honours,'

'Thanks bro, are you ready?' We have one minute, wait 50 seconds,' we started counting down, some of the Ravenclaw's had come to watch us,

'3, 2, 1,' we jumped off the staircase, George lit one, and sent it flying, we saw the doors open, Umbridge came out of the Great Hall, we flew slightly above her head, but swerved down, the 5th years were cheering, as we threw the papers in the air, Harry and Hermonie were standing on their desks, they were cheering the loudest, George landed on Hermonie's desk, and snogged her, Umbridge came running towards us, we started to light our fireworks, they attacked Slytherins, and gave little displays to everyone else, Malfoy tried to grab Hermonie but she sent him flying, one of the red hot fireworks started chasing Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle.

'NO, I WILL HAVE ORDER!'

'Shut up you old hag!' Ronikins yelled, we've taught him well, everyone started laughing,

'I think we're ready George,' I yelled over the crowd, he pulled the largest firework out of his bag; he set fire to it, and let go. A beautiful dragon came bursting out; it started chasing after Umbridge, she was just out of the door when the dragon 'ate' her. The dragon turned into hundreds of sparks and destroyed every one of her stupid declarations. We zoomed out of the castle; we had planned to get out of the grounds and apperate to Grimelaud Place. We had leftover fireworks so we put on a little show for the rest of the school. Harry and Kelsey were cheering the loudest; Harry turned and started snogging her. I laughed; at least they were happy. Kelsey hugged him. We flew out of the school. We landed in Hogsmede,  
>'Come on,' George and I apperated into Grimelaud Place, Mum was standing outside, we had told her we were coming,<p>

'Fred, George,' Mum hugged us; dad came out and shook our hands.

'You might not be prefects, but we're proud of you two,' that was the best thing dad could say, 'How are you? How's everyone? How are Kelsey and Harry?'

'We're good, everyone's good, and Kelsey and Harry are still dating,' George smiled,

'Come on, get inside,' Professor Flitwick was standing in the hallway, he looked extremely worried.

'Filius, what's wrong?'

'Miss Wood, Umbridge is torturing her for Dumbledore, yours and Harry's whereabouts; she thinks you have gone to Dumbledore, and Harry's gone into the Ministry, looking for Sirius, Severus has already told you that, I'm sending Miss Wood here,' everyone looked shocked, I heard Kelsey screaming in my head, and silence.

'No,' George backed into the wall; I put my head in my hands. A minute later Kelsey came out of the fire place, she had a massive cut across her face; it was bleeding badly, the end of her beautiful golden brown hair had been burnt, it was black, and she was crying. George ran towards her, she hugged him. The blood was dripping off her face and onto George's jumper, she hugged me. Mum cleaned up the cut, but it still bled badly. I noticed that her lip was bleeding, there was a loud bang, and Snape came into the room.

* * *

><p>Kelsey,<p>

Fred put his finger on my lip, I smiled slightly but Snape coughed loudly, we turned around.

'Miss Wood has to return to Hogwarts,'

'NO,' George screamed,

'George, please,' mum looked concerned.

'Mum, look how bad she's been hurt, Umbridge could kill her,'

'I'm afraid Miss Wood has no choice, unless she wants to see others get badly hurt,' Snape was persistent.

'Can my brother and I talk to her alone for a minute?' I asked the others, George helped Kelsey into the Family Tree Room, I followed suite.

'You're not going back,' George said, crystal clear to Kelsey,

'I am George, others will get hurt,'

'Why didn't you go with Harry?' I asked, I know that she will go,

'He told me to stay, he didn't want me to get hurt, bit late for that,'

'We're coming,' George muttered.

'No,' I burst out with anger, 'No, you will not get hurt, not like I am, don't come,' i started whispering, 'don't, please don't' I started crying, Mrs Weasley came in, I was sitting on the floor,

'Kelsey,' Mrs Weasley's voice was sharp, 'are you going?'

'Yes,' I stood up, George tried to grab my hand but i dodged it, Fred managed to grab my hand, he pulled me towards him, i tried to fight it but he grabbed my other hand, 'Fred, no,' he kissed me on the forehead, George grabbed the other hand out of Fred's, Mrs Weasley stared at us, but she nodded, the others understood. We went flying into Umbridge's office; she was standing there, a smirk on her face. She pulled me towards a seat with shackles; Fred and George were pushed into their own seats.

'Now, if you two don't tell me where Dumbledore, Potter and his little friends are, I'll hurt Miss Wood, she didn't cooperate, but if you two decide to too, I might just let her off,'

'FRED, GEORGE DON'T TELL HER ANYTHING!' I shouted, Umbridge flicked her wand to me, I fell silent.

'What will it be?'

'Kelsey, we have too, she's going to torture you, I love you,' Fred tried to reason with me,

'Fred, no,' I whispered, 'Please, no, I love Harry, I'm sorry,'

'CRUCIO!' I started screaming, I was flailing as much as the shackles would let me, I heard a crack, and a sudden pain in my right leg, and I couldn't feel anything but pain, and just like that I couldn't feel anything at all.

* * *

><p><strong>as much as i hate cliffhangers, i had too, with the next few bits it had to stop here or it would feel weird, :)<br>ALSO i am looking for a beta,  
>if you are interseted, please message me!<strong>


End file.
